The Avian Fist
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: This is a pick-up from one of TraditionalTwist stories from her Tokotober story. It is about Kendo X Tokoyami. I decided to make a story out of it. It seems like a fun thing to do. So I hope you all like it.
1. Beginning of a new relationship

**I made this story for inspiration from Traditional Twist story. I actually thought the Kendo X Tokoyami story had a good base for a good story. So I making my own. So Traditional Twist is it okay if I make this story. I hope you say yes because I already did. I suggest that you read the story before reading this one. It is under Traditional Twist Tokotober story. Not exactly sure which chapter it is but you will run across it. Also kinda making an AU where Bakugo didn't get kidnapped.**

Light peered through the trees and the bushed of the cave. The avian boy and the big fisted hero both waking up slowly from the light. Kendo lifted her body up slightly and yawned pretty loudly. Tokoyami was a bit slower getting up from his injuries from last night. He moved slightly forgetting that he was under Kendo. She slipped up and grabbed his shoulder. Tokoyami winced in pain from the grab. "Sorry Tokoyami!" Kendo slightly shouted. "It is fine, it doesn't hurt as much as it did last night." Tokoyami slightly lied to appease her.

Kendo looked slightly better but she was a bit skeptical about what he was saying. "Well in any case you should take another painkiller until we get back to camp." Kendo rummaged through the supplies to grab the pills. She handed them to Tokoyami and he took one. Dark Shadow came out sluggishly. "What time is it?" Dark Shadow proceeds to ask. "As far as I know it in probably 7 in the morning." Kendo replies to the sentient quirk. Dark Shadow retreats to its master's body. "I didn't think he sleeps." "I didn't have any knowledge of him being able to sleep either." Tokoyami replied stoically. There was a bit of a silence between the two.

"Um Kendo may I ask you something?" Tokoyami face turned a bit red. Kendo agreed to answer any question he asked. However, when she saw the blush on his face she knew what he was about to ask. "I want to talk about the kiss we had last night." "I'm sorry I kissed you! It just happened and I didn't realize what I was doing. I shouldn't have been so impulsive and went for something you didn't want." Kendo shouted with tears in her eyes. She was on the very of a break down. Tokoyami got up slightly and moved closer to her. He wiped her tears away with his cloak and proceeded with his statement. What he said put Kendo in immediate shock. "What made you think I didn't like it?"

Kendo was at a complete loss for words. She didn't know what to say, what to think, even what to do next. Her mouth was agape and Tokoyami chuckled a bit seeing her reaction. "However, inform me if you're about to kiss me because I can't kiss with my bird form." Tokoyami said averting his eyes. "What do you mean 'bird face'" Kendo asked in confusion. "Well I can change in and out of my bird face with a human face. I much rather prefer my bird face then my human." Tokoyami explained. Kendo was beyond curious to see his face as a human. Tokoyami knew the look of curiosity on her face. He sighed and asked "Do you want to see my face?" Tokoyami asked. Kendo nodded yes as fast as a child would if they were offered candy. He laughed a little which isn't something he normally did and changed his face. There was a purple and black glow around his body for about 4 seconds until he was done. His eyes were still red just a darker color. He had smooth skin, his hair wasn't up like his feathers. It was down (Think of Kirishima without his hair sticking up). His body structure changed and made him a little more bulky. Kendo mind was racing with thoughts about his new appearance. "You like it?" Tokoyami's voice was a bit deeper and a little sexy in Kendo's ears. She sat there in awe at this new form. "I see that you do." Tokoyami blushed a bit. This time it was more visible since it wasn't on his feathers.

Kendo snapped out of her thoughts and just sat there. That is when Tokoyami asked her something that made her turn blood red. "So…" Tokoyami started. "So what…?" Kendo sort of mumbled. "Can I get a redo on that kiss form last night since I am more prepared for that?" He winced and cringed at his own statement. She didn't move a muscle at all. She didn't know what to say. All you could here was the bugs making sounds and the birds chirping their morning songs. Tokoyami wasn't the impatient type but he was really itching for an answer. So despite his better judgement he went ahead and kissed her on the lips. She melted into the kiss immediately. "She has super soft lips." Tokoyami thought. "He is such a good kisser." Kendo thought. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds before they broke off. They stared at each other for a little while before blushing at each other.

"So does this mean we are dating?" Kendo asked very embarrassed. Tokoyami was surprised at the question. He did understand why she asked that and he felt something for her. He didn't know what it was but he felt it. He put his hands on her cheek and smiled. "I wouldn't mind being with you. You are smart, courageous, a very great leader, and a good fighter. Like I said last night, Class 1B is very lucky to have someone like you. However, I think if we are to date we should get to know each other better. It would only make sense to do that." Tokoyami said with satisfaction. Kendo smiled and kissed him again. "I understand and you are right." Kendo smiled. "Now we should get back to camp Fumikage." Kendo got up and helped him up. Tokoyami turned his head back into a bird to keep his secret appearance a secret. "Thanks Itsuka."

 **This is the end of chapter 1. I hope everyone like it. I have been trying to improve my writing skills and make the character's personalities more canon to the actual story.**


	2. Retrieval Rival

**Chapter 2 is all ready to go.**

Tokoyami and Kendo both were walking across the dead leaves and branches searching for a sign of life anywhere. "Do you think they left us here?" Kendo asked. "I hope not." Tokoyami replied. "Hey I have an idea on how we can find if someone is here." Kendo face lit up. Tokoyami was a bit skeptical at first but asked. "What is your plan?" "We can fly through on top of the forest." Kendo smiled in satisfaction. Although it seemed like a good plan in hindsight, there was one major fault in her plan. "I like the idea but my arm isn't fit to carry you at such a large altitude." Tokoyami said somberly. "Oh man I am sorry I didn't realize that issue." Kendo apologize. Tokoyami nuzzled his beak against her cheek and let her know it was fine. She blushed a light red color.

"Although that plan wouldn't work that gave me a better idea. There is an ample amount of trees in the area. So that is enough shade for Dark Shadow. I can send him out ahead of us and he can see if he can find another person out in this desolate forest." Tokoyami said. "That's a good plan." Kendo clapped slightly at Tokoyami's plan making skills. "Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami shouted. Dark Shadow came out much more energetic. "Hello Kendo how did you two sleep?" Dark Shadow asked a little slyly. "I slept pretty well since I was with-". Dark Shadow interrupted her answer. "I know how well you guys slept and I know about you two's relationship. If I were you I would keep quiet about it." Dark Shadow said. He then went out to find anyone in the area.

They both decided to continue to look around to find anyone. It was still pretty early so the sun was just rising. "Is he right?" Kendo asked. "Right about what, my dearest?" Tokoyami asked in a mist of confusion. "Should we keep this between us?" Kendo asked. "It is up to you." "Well Monama won't stop hitting on me all the time. I know your classmates will want information from us and I don't take you as the social person." Kendo analyzed Tokoyami's personality pretty accurately. "I see you pay close attention to my persona." Tokoyami smiled. Kendo heart lifted a bit when she sees him smile. "I think it would be the best however I will try my best to keep my composure around Monama." Tokoyami said sort of jokingly. "Thanks I would appreciate that." Kendo giggled. Then Tokoyami got a message from Dark Shadow. "Hey Fumikage I found Aizawa and Vlad King. I'll lead them to you." "Thank you Dark Shadow we will follow your trail as well." Tokoyami was looking into space which confused Kendo. "Hey are you okay?" Kendo asked in a concerning tone. "Oh I apologize for making you worry, Dark Shadow just informed me that he found Vlad King and Aizawa-Sensei." Tokoyami said.

Kendo was happy that his plan works. They followed the shadow's trail until they met up with the two pro heroes. "Thank god we found you two!" Vlad King said. "Yes, I commend you two for staying alive and with minimal to no injury." Aizawa said as bland as normal. "Um…That isn't the case." Kendo gestured to Tokoyami's wound in his arm. They examined the wound and hurried the two to the camp infirmary. Tokoyami was placed in intensive case so they can cater to his wound. Kendo joined the rest of the students in the cafeteria. "Kendo your alive!" TestuTestu shouted. Everyone looked over to her direction and everyone sighed in relief. She joined a mixture of Class 1A and Class 1B. (Momo, Monama, TestuTestu, Ashido, and Hagakure). "Thanks for the warm welcome." She smiled. "What happened to Tokoyami?" Ashido asked. "He is in the infirmary he got shot through his shoulder with an arrow." Kendo explained.

"Of course, Class 1A can't match up to the pristine of Class 1B. He got hurt while you are looking as beautiful as ever." Monama said boastfully. This angered Kendo knowing that Tokoyami took it in his arm to save her life. She stood up from her seat. "He did it to save my life. The arrow was aiming for my head and he shoved me out the way which lead it in his arm." Kendo said with fury in her voice. "This is why I would never date you." Kendo sat down very upset. "Wow he is a real hero for that." Yayarozu said. "Yeah we ended up staying in a cave for the night." Kendo told them the story about what happened with minimal details about her and Tokoyami's relationship. "Wow that sound super cool." Hagakure said like a fan girl. Monama sneered at the story. "It should have been me to save her instead that bird brat had to help her. He should have died with that arrow." Monama was smirking at his own evil thoughts. He sees Tokoyami as a rival for Kendo's love and he won't lose. Too bad he didn't know he already lost.

As she was finishing up the story, Tokoyami walked into the cafeteria. Everyone noticed his walking in and acknowledge him. Kendo saw him and gestured him to their table. He got a seat between TestuTestu and Monama. Monama scooted over not wanting to be around his rival. Tokoyami was unaware that he made another rival in class 1B. "You seemed to have healed up quickly." Kendo started the conversation. The conversation continued about their time together and everyone but Monama had something to say. Everyone was escorted to the busses to head back to U.A. "Hey Tokoyami want to hang out at my place?" Kendo asked. Tokoyami accepted her invitation. Monama was listening in to their conversation about numerous topic. "Oh you bird bitch! You are going to regret interjecting into my Kendo's life." Monama smirked and laughed to himself. Shiozaki noticed he was laughing to himself and put herself at a further distance from him. "He need his soul cleansed." She thought to herself.

 **Yeah I am posting 2 chapters in 1 day. I may actually be able to post 3 but that will be pretty iffy. I may or may not. Anyway leave a review if you want to say something or fix something you disagree with.**


	3. Texting Time

**Chapter 3 is ready to go. I want to thank Traditional Twist for giving me a few ideas and to address a couple of things in this chapter. Also thanks for your latent consent for me to use your story.**

There was a bit of commotion at the bus loading area. The busses were going to let the students on in 5 minutes so students were holding conversations with each other. So of course our protagonist are having a conversation on weaponry. "So if you were to have any weapon what would it be?" Kendo asked. It took a second for Tokoyami to come up with a suitable answer. "I would have a kunai." Tokoyami responded. "Why that weapon in particular?" "Well it is a good close range weapon which can help me in combat, also it can be used as a long range projectile. Also I admire ancient Japanese culture and they used these weapons to take out enemies. It was a time where quirks were a new thing." Tokoyami explained. Kendo kept a mental note about his weapon choice. "I'll have to ask Yayarozu to make me one for him." Kendo thought. "What about you?" "It would be a giant axe." Kendo smiled. "No explanation needed." Tokoyami said smiling.

They continued their conversation until the busses started loading student based of classes. Tokoyami was about to walk away from Kendo to get on the bus. He was stopped by Kendo. "Wait." Kendo grabbed Tokoyami's arm. She rolled up his jacket sleeve. She took out a writing utensil and wrote something on his arm. "Text me when you're on the bus." Kendo kissed him on the cheek when she saw no one looking. She scurried to her bus. "She is invested in you isn't" Dark Shadow laughed. "I guess she is." Tokoyami smiled to himself. He walked on his bus and sat a pretty far distance from his other classmate. The best location to text Kendo would be to sit around the front of the bus.

He took his seat at the front of the bus. There weren't many people around him so he could input the phone number in his phone. "Dark Shadow, read of the number for me?" Tokoyami asked politely unlocking his phone and opening contacts. Dark Shadow read of the number and Tokoyami put it in his phone. He was about to put her name on the contact. "Wait!" Dark Shadow telepathically stopped him. "What?" "You shouldn't put her name. What if someone finds it?" Dark Shadow advised. Tokoyami didn't like it, but Dark Shadow was right. So he just put a black and red heart on her contact name. After that he shot her a text.

 **Private Messages (For reference FT is Tokoyami and IK is Kendo)**

 **FT: Hello**

 **IK: Hey Fumikage, how's your bus ride?**

 **FT: It is going smoothly, nothing of particular interest is happening. How about you?**

 **IK: It can always be better, Monama is still going on his rants about Class 1B is better than Class 1A.**

 **FT: Is he ever going to grow out of that habit?**

 **IK: I hope so. Anyway I have a question.**

 **FT: I'm willing to answer any of your questions.**

 **IK: When you turned your face into a human one, I wasn't exactly clear on how that worked.**

 **FT: Oh understandable. My human form can be considered a transformation.**

 **IK: I still don't understand.**

 **FT: Let me explain, my human form is physically stronger than my bird form. Mainly because I have to supply energy to Dark Shadow especially since he sentient. He takes up my physical strength. When I turn into a full human I am technically turning off my quirk. That's why my body looks stronger than my bird form. The reason I have a bird head is probably a side effect from my quirk.**

 **IK: Wow anything else about it?**

 **FT: Well my human form is on a time limit. It puts a huge strain on my body when I use it. I can use it for up to 30 minutes. I would need to turn it off around the 30 minute mark otherwise I am putting myself at physical danger. My body would forcibly change itself back to my bird form. It also I can't just go in and out of it. It take about an hour for my body to be ready for another transformation.**

 **IK: Wow, I didn't know that you were putting yourself at such a risk. Why continue doing something like that to yourself?**

 **FT: Um…. I like your kisses so I find it acceptable to use this transformation. *Tokoyami blushed lightly at the text***

 **IK: Aww… I'll make sure to give you a good one when we head over to my place. Also be aware I have a single mother.**

 **FT: I do as well**

 **IK: Something we both have in common then. I have 2 younger siblings. You have any?**

 **FT: Not unless you count Dark Shadow.**

 **IK: Lol cute :)**

 **FT: Thank you**

 **IK: Also for reference your contact name in my phone is Ai**

 **FT: Love? I like it yours is just 2 heart emoji's.**

 **IK: Glad we both are on the same page. I gtg Monama is attempting to hit on me again. Love you.**

 **FT: I actually want to hold off on saying 'love you' I still need to know more about you. But I understand so I love you too.**

 **IK: Understandable. See you ;)**

 **FT: I'll be waiting**

Tokoyami was unknowingly smiling at his phone and blushing lightly. This didn't go unnoticed by two students on the bus.

 **Class 1B Bus**

"Hello Kendo how is your day beautiful?" Monama said in the most obnoxious voice. "Listen Monama, I am not interested in." Kendo looked at her phone and send a text real quick. "Who are you texting my dearest?" Monama attempted to put his hand on her cheek. Shiozaki grabbed his hand with her vines. "She said she isn't interested. You need to understand not everyone will like you." She said. "She will grow on me eventually." Monama cackled. Kendo had enough and knocked him out. "Why do I always have to do this?" She signed. "Thank you Shiozaki." Kendo thanked. "You welcome Kendo." Shiozaki went back to doing her own thing. Kendo decided to put her phone away and waited for her bus to stop.

 **Pretty short chapter. I actually pre-write this story and I actually fix them up as I go along.**


	4. The Fist Family

The sound of buses streaking on the ground filled the parking lot. The buses stopped and let the students off the bus. The parking lot was filled with chatter from the two classes. It was after 3 p.m. so it was time for the students to go home.

However, Aizawa stopped the students to give an announcement. "Attention students!" Everyone looked in his direction and stopped their conversations. "We teachers, administrators, and Principal Nezu have unanimously agreed that as of next week you will be living in dorms on the campus. This is to protect all of you as we don't want our students to get attacked again. We will be visiting your residences through the weekend. Tomorrow is Friday but U.A. will be closed so we can get through all the students. So enjoy your early weekend. Pack up your things and prepare to move through the weekend." Aizawa left and walked into the school.

There was a mix review from the students after the announcements. Tokoyami frankly didn't care too much about it. If it was to protect them it shouldn't be an issue. Tokoyami noticed a ping coming from his phone. He saw it was a message from Kendo. **I'm near the entrance of the school. Meet me there.** He read it and headed towards the entrance. He saw his girlfriend waiting there. He walked up and gave her a hug. It lasted a short time since people were still coming around.

Meanwhile, there were two people talking about the two. "Hey Yayarozu?" Shoji called her over. She noticed him and walked over to him. "Hello Shoji is everything alright?" Yayarozu asked. "I am a bit concerned about Tokoyami?" "Is this about his injuries?" "Not exactly, he has been acting a bit happier than usual. I noticed he was on his phone and smiling." "Okay, what is so weird about him being on his phone?" "He doesn't use his phone for extra things just calling and research. Even then he keeps his conversations and phone usage at around 5 minutes. He was using his phone for 12 minutes. I think something happened while they were in that forest." Shoji explained his reasoning. Yayarozu was about to rebuttal on that statement, but she started thinking about it. "You know something was off about Kendo's story about their time in that cave." "What would that be?" "She told the story yes, but it wasn't in order. She skipped around a bit. If she was telling us she would have told us chronologically." Yayarozu is starting to see Shoji's point of view. "Well we may want to keep an eye on them." Yayarozu nodded after his statement.

"You're ready to go?" "Yeah, let me just inform my mother of my absence." Tokoyami reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He dialed his called his mother while walking with Kendo. "Hello Fumikage!" nearly shouted. "Hello mother, I will not be at home for a little while." "Well why not." "Well I am going to someone's house." "Who is it?" "My girlfriend's." Tokoyami blush and nearly mumbled under his breath. Kendo was giggling and nearly laughing at him. "Oh goody I can't believe my little bird is growing up so fast. Take as much time as you want. But not too long you have school tomorrow." "Actually school is cancelled tomorrow. The reason behind it is because the school decided to move the students into dorms for safety reasons. They will be coming over to our house some point this weekend to talk to you about it." "Oh okay, well why don't you bring your girlfriend over as well so I can met her." Kendo then chimed in. "I will be there, he will pick me up." "Sounds good see you when you get here sweetie." She hung up the phone.

"You like embarrassing me don't you?" "It is cute." Kendo kissed Tokoyami on his beak. "She's lucky she cares about you." Dark Shadow teased. Tokoyami ignored Dark Shadow's remarks. They continued going a bit back and forth about the topic.

 **Time Skip to 3:58 p.m.**

"Here we are." Kendo walked Tokoyami up to her door. The house was a nice house. The color scheme was brown and green. Tokoyami liked the color scheme of it. It gave him nostalgia. She grabbed her keys and open the door. "Mom I'm home!" She shouted. "Okay sweetie." "I brought a special friend." Kendo shouted again. "Oh really?" She hurried down to meet her special friend. "Don't worry I'm com-" she tripped down the stairs. They both ran over to help her. "Are you okay mam?" Tokoyami helped her up to the couch. "Thank you, I am glad you brought home a gentleman." said. "Thank you, I feel an introduction is an order. My name is Fumikage Tokoyami." Tokoyami introduced himself. "Ah yes I recognize you from the sports festival. You got 3rd place. It is ashamed you didn't get 1st but you tried." Tokoyami felt like she was pouring salt in an open wound. He was a little sore over from his loss. He let it go a bit but still want to get Bakugo back for his loss. "Oh um thank you." "Oh I should show you my quirk to break the ice. My quirk is Body Expansion. I can expand any part of my body for a long period of time." She showed this by expanding her arm. "That is a very impressive quirk. My quirk is Dark Shadow." On cue, Dark Shadow came out. Dark Shadow came and cuddled with the mother. She was surprised by the entities friendliness. Dark Shadow returned back to its master.

After the slightly awkward introductions, the mother started learning more and more about Tokoyami. "So how did you two start dating?" She asked. They explained the story of what happened to them. "So yeah, that is what happened to us." Tokoyami finished. "Wow are you okay?" "I am fine." Tokoyami assured. She liked him as a person. His quirk is strong, he is smart, and brave.

They talked for hours about his interest and hobbies. "What is your parent like?" asked. "Well my mother is very overly enthusiastic and happy all the time. She is a super optimistic. I love my mother it just when people met her they question how she gave birth to me." Tokoyami scratched the back of his head. "What about your father?" She asked. "Um we don't talk about him anymore. I suggest if you meet my mom don't ring that up." Tokoyami said remorsefully. spotted a glitter of a tear nearly coming out his eye and decided to not press the topic. Kendo noticed too so, she petted and stroked his feathers. "What are you doing?" Tokoyami asked in confusion. "Making you feel better?" She said in a question like state. "Well I don't like people doing that, I'm part bird not dog." He said it with a hint of seriousness but manage to keep his normally calm tone to overpower it.

Nightfall was descending upon Japan, Tokoyami looked outside to see it was getting dark. "Okay well I better be on my way." Tokoyami got up from his seat. "I'll lead you out." Kendo walked him to the door. "You know your way back?" "Yes Kendo." "Okay come pick me up around 9:30." Kendo slightly demanded. "Understood." He started walking away. "Wait." Kendo stopped him. "Yes?" "I want a kiss." She smiled and pointed at her lips. Tokoyami chuckled a bit and did as she demanded. He turned his face into a human and kissed her. It lasted a little while but not too long. Mainly because they saw and heard a camera flash. Kendo's mom had her camera in her hands. "Don't mind me keep going." Kendo's mom gestured them to continue. It was too uncomfortable to continue so he gave her a peck on her lips and left.

"You like his kisses don't you?" Kendo mom antagonized and snickering. "Mom!" Kendo shouted in embarrassment. Kendo's mom laughed.

 **So Yayarozu and Shoji are on their trail. Monama is still Class 1B crazy as ever. Tokoyami's mom will meet Kendo. What will happen next?**

 **Also as much as I want to I am putting out the next chapter tomarrow. I am going to keep it 2 chapters a day if possible or one long chapter. For future reference.**


	5. Introducing The Turnover

**Chapter 5 is here. The introduction of Tokoyami's mother and a surprise is implemented in this chapter. Also for purposes for story telling Japan in this universe is English speaking and America is Japanese speaking. I feel that needs to be cleared up.**

Kendo woke up around 6:30 in the morning. Light was shining through her blinds and transparent curtains. She removed her cotton and polyester blankets. At first she was very reluctant to wake up. She didn't want to deal with Monama or anything. After getting out of bed, she slowly and slouchy walked over to her dresser and unlocked her phone. She looked to see if she had any notifications. She didn't get any so she looked through her reminders and she saw one for 9 o' clock this morning.

She jolted awake seeing the reminder and immediately started getting prepared for the day. "How could I forget about him?!" She mentally shouted at herself. She was in such a hurry she forgot that it was still pretty early. She rushed down stairs to eat breakfast. She looked at the clock on the stove to see it was 6:34 a.m. "Wow I really need to check my time before doing things." Kendo laughed at herself a little before heading back into her room.

She wanted to pick out something a bit casual and formal. She always want to make a good impression on people. It was a stepping stone in becoming a hero. Then she started thinking about their futures as a hero team. Then she started talking to herself about it. "If we are to become a hero team what would we call ourselves? Hmmmm…" "Big sister who are you talking to?" Her little brother wandered into her room. "Oh uh nothing." She replied blushing. "Are you talking to your imaginary friend?" He asked. "No I don't have one." She kind or pushed him out of her room so she can continue to select out her clothes.

She was very particular about what she wore. It took her about 20 minutes to decide on something to wear. She picked up a t-shirt with an orange and red floral pattern. A pair of light blue jeans. She went to take a shower since it was almost 7 a.m. She turned on the warm water and let it lightly tap her bare body. After she dried off she put on her robe and went down stairs to make her and her family breakfast. She didn't normally do this but she was in a very good mood. She made grilled fish, miso soup and sweet bread.

Her mom came down to the kitchen to see her daughter cooking. "You must be in a very good mood. Ready to meet Tokoyami's parent?" "Yeah I think I am. It is weird that he mentioned people question if that is really his mom." "Well some parents have kids with different qualities so it isn't abnormal for something like that to exist." Kendo's mom sat down at the table as Kendo brought the food to the table. She called her 2 little brothers to come and eat. Everyone ate in a comfortable silence. Which is a normal thing in the Kendo house hold.

9 o' clock rolled around and she was ready to go. She heard a knock on her door. She gleefully opened the door. She looked outside to see no one there. "What the?" Kendo was in complete confusion. Out of nowhere Tokoyami popped his head upside down like Spiderman with his human face and kissed her forehead. Exclamation points was all that was going through her head. "Well you got comfortable quickly." Kendo snickered and gave him a peck on his forehead. "Well I figured I might as well as." Tokoyami smiled. He turned back into his bird form and went back right side up. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black pants. Along with his signature choker.

"Mom I am leaving." "Okay sweetie, just be back before dark." Kendo mom said. Tokoyami held out his hand and Kendo grabbed it. They were walking hand and hand to his place. "Hey Tokoyami I was thinking about something." "What would that be?" "I actually want to give you a new nickname just to keep out secret more secret." "Well, I would like to know my new name." "I settled on Daku Ai." "Dark Love, it seems like a suitable name for me. I will allow you to call me that. I also have settle on a nickname for you as well. Romansu." "What does that mean?" "Romance." Tokoyami smiled. Tokoyami doesn't understand why he has been smiling so much lately. "Is this what it feels like to be happy?" Tokoyami thought. He pushed his existential thought out of his mind and continued to talk to Kendo. "Do you want to get to my place of residence faster?" Tokoyami asked. "Sure how can we though?" Kendo asked in reply to his question. Tokoyami went behind her and grabbed her wait and bit roughly. "Oh wow, if you wanted to do that, you can at least take me on a date first." She joshed. "Um…Thanks for the information but that isn't what I am trying to accomplish here." He blushed. He called on his quirk to perform the Dark Fallen Angel. In record time, Kendo was in the air flying in her boyfriend's arms.

She didn't know how it felt to fly until this point. She saw how miniscule everything was at this height. "Are you doing okay?" Tokoyami shouted over the velocity and speed he was going. "Yeah everything is good down here." She calmed him down. The ride took about 2 minutes before they reached his home. She was also looking at the pathway to get to his house. So she has that memorized.

"Okay, we have reached our destination." Tokoyami reached for the door but his mom already beat him to it. She was a pretty tall women. She had hot pink skin that could be mistaken for red in certain lighting. She had large black claw marks on each cheek. Her eyes were just as red as Tokoyami's. "I now see what he was talking about." Kendo thought overwhelmed by her complete appearance. "Welcome to the Tokoyami household. Please come in!" She shouted super gleefully. "Wow Tokoyami wasn't kidding when he said she was overly enthusiastic." She thought again. She entered the house. The interior was a royal blue and purple. A bit futuristic which was something not expected. "I made snacks for the two of you while Fumikage was out. It is apple cinnamon turnovers!" She pulled then out of the oven. She was super happy to meet her son's girlfriend.

The couple got settled in on the couch in the living room. Kendo cuddled up next to Tokoyami and started talking about his mom. "Your mom is very happy." "I know she is normally like this it just she has more of a reason to be." Tokoyami grinned nervously.

She walked in with the turnovers. She put one in a napkin and handed one to Kendo. "Have a bit." She smiled. Kendo was a bit nervous on eating this. She never had a turnover before. She looked over to Tokoyami to get a sign of approval. He nodded his head in approval. Even with that, she took a tentative bite. Her mind exploded with how delicious it was. "Wow this is super good ." Kendo complimented. "Oh please call me Shinzo." Shinzo said. "Okay Shinzo my name is Kendo or to Tokoyami I am Romansu." "Aw that is such a cute nickname. I want to get to know my son's girlfriend better." So they had a conversation for about 30 minutes about Kendo. Until they heard the doorbell.

"Wonder who could that be?" Shinzo wondered. She walked away and left the two teenagers alone. "Who do you think it is?" Kendo asked. "Maybe my package or something." Tokoyami replied. "You ordered a package?" "Yeah remember when I said I would use a kunai as a weapon well I ordered one." Tokoyami explained. Kendo looked a bit sad since she was going to get him one. She still was going to get him one because everyone can use an extra one. "Cool." Kendo said. "Oh welcome in my son is actually right here." Shinzo walked in with the two dressed up men. "I believe you know these two."

It was Aizawa-sensei and All Might. "Oh, Hello Aizawa-sensei and All Might" Tokoyami greeted. "Thank you Tokoyami." Aizawa blandly said. He noticed Kendo sitting on the couch. "Hello Kendo, I would think you would be here. I don't want to pry if it is personal but what might you be doing here?" Aizawa asked. Kendo was trying to think of an excuse before Shinzo spoke up. "She is here with her boyfriend." She chimed. "Why mother?" Tokoyami thought. "This is way too funny. HAHAHAHA!" Dark Shadow was laughing. "Enough out of you." Tokoyami told his quirk. "Well that was a bit unexpected." All Might was surprise to see students dating each other. From his time in U.A., students were more focus on their goals than friendships or even relationships. It was a cute thing to see students to get along. "Maybe they will make a great pro hero team." He thought. "Um you two can go into Tokoyami's room while I talk to your teachers." Shinzo gestured them to go into his room. "Oh and that a few of these." She put a few of the turnovers on a plate and shoved it in Tokoyami's hands. Tokoyami lead her into his room. Walking in, it was black with spots of red around. He had curtains over his windows darkening up the room. The room was pretty clean minus a few shirts here and there.

"Nice room" Kendo looked around his room. She noticed a few posters of American bands like Slipknot and Dragonforce. "Sit anywhere you like." Tokoyami allowed her to roam. She sat on the edge of the royal blue bed. He sat next to her and put the turnovers on his desk. He grabbed one because he enjoyed his mother's baking. He took a bite into it. "How hard is it to eat with a beak?" "About as hard as it is to kiss with one. But unlike that, it is possible." He winked a bit. "Seriously, why am I making flirtatious gestured to her?" Tokoyami thought. She giggled at his response. Tokoyami laid down on his bed. "I am feeling tired, I would like to slumber for a little while." Tokoyami said. "Can I join you?" Kendo asked. Tokoyami blushed a deep red color. "A girl in his bed? Sleeping with him? What do I do? Say yes or no?" Tokoyami was having a bit of a mental crisis. Dark Shadow was listening in on his monologue. He was tired of his master always being socially awkward. So he made his decision for him. "He says yes!" Dark Shadow popped out. "Cool." Kendo smiled. Tokoyami was 5% away from a malfunction. He just tried to get comfortable with it. Just like in the cave. She removed her shoes and placed them neatly against the door of his room. She climbed in the bed with Tokoyami. She relaxed on his chest hearing his increasing heartbeat. She wanted to get more comfortable but she kept having this feeling in her chest that she needed to express to Tokoyami.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" Kendo asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean we do have a grasp on who we are a people but we already are sleeping together. I don't want to make you move fast in our relationship. We can take it slow if you need to." Kendo said somberly. Tokoyami understood where she was coming from. They were moving pretty fast for a new couple. So Tokoyami's response to her concerns was quite surprising. "All relationships works in different forms and fashions, our just work in this format. I don't really care how our relationship progress, as long as I am with you. I really care about you Romansu. I love you." Tokoyami cuddled her. "I love you too, Daku Ai" Tokoyami transformed his human face and they kissed and embraced each other before falling asleep. Tokoyami did remember to change his face back before sleeping.

"I am proud of my son." Shinzo thought seeing the two sleeping. "Don't make the same decisions I have." A tear feel from her eye before wiping it away. "I wish you two nothing but the best." She smiled and started preparing for Tokoyami to move into the dorms.

Aizawa and All Might walked out of the residence with their own opinion of the two students. "It is nice to see young love blossom." All Might said. "I guess I can agree. Hopefully, this doesn't interfere with their performance." "I don't think that is going to be the case." All Might said with assurance. "Okay, well with that being said, how much money does Vlad King owe us." Aizawa smirked. "I think about 3000 yen." All Might laughed. "Well I am glad I was right about those two. Now I can collect." Aizawa got into the driver's seat and All Might got into the passengers seat and they drove off to the next house.

 **Like I will post a second chapter today. Although it was lengthy I like writing this story, it helps me express my experiences in past relationships. I dealt with these things which helps my writing. Relationships come and go, they move slow and fast so don't worry about moving too slow or too fast. As long as your partner is okay with it your both set for a successful relationship.**


	6. The Moving In

**Like I said here is the next chapter. There is a bit of time skips going into this chapter. Just advising you all. Also for simplicity I am naming Kendo's mother Rika.**

Today was the day. The students get a week of to settle into the new dorms. Parents were in the parking lot letting out tears of joy or sorrow for having to send their child away. Shinzo and Rika both bided their children and their significant other a farewell. The students set up their rooms throughout the day. Most if not all the students finished in less than a day. Tokoyami was upon one of those people. He decided to shot Kendo a text to inform her of his completion and to offer his services.

 **FT: Hello Romansu, I have completed my room. Do you need help with yours?**

 **IK: Yeah Daku Ai I do need a little help with my room.**

 **FT: Okay which room and building are you in.**

 **IK: I'm next to Heroes Alliance on the second floor, I'll stand in front of my building so I can guide you there.**

 **FT: Okay, I will be there shortly.**

 **IK: Cool love you 3**

 **FT: Love you too.**

Tokoyami left and locked his room with the key that the school provided the students with. He walked through the common area to see a bunch of the Class 1A students talking with each other. He slipped out without getting noticed by anyone. Well except Shoji and Yayarozu. They were still a bit suspicious of Tokoyami's sudden change.

Tokoyami walked over to the Class 1B dorms and he saw Kendo walking out of the dorms. "Hey Tokoyami!" She greeted. "Hello, Kendo." Kendo gave Tokoyami a quick hug before leading him into class. They did run into Kuroiro. "Hello Tokoyami." "Hello Kuroiro." They said a quick greeting before proceeding. "What was that about?" Kendo asked. "He can be considered my rival." Tokoyami quickly explained. They reached Kendo's dorm but, that was spoiled by a certain copycat poking around.

"Ew, what is this Class 1A scum doing in our dorms?" Monama scoffed. "He is helping me with my room." Kendo explained. "Well Class 1B doesn't need any help from Class 1A. I can assist you since certain birds can't use their arms properly." Monama snickered a bit. Dark Shadow was getting angry at Monama for insulting his master. At any moment, Dark Shadow would attack him. Tokoyami manage to reason with his quirk before he does something dangerous. "Your assistance won't be necessary Monama. Tokoyami will be more than helpful. And he doesn't hit on me all the time." Kendo grabbed Tokoyami's wrist and pulled him into the room. Effectively locking Monama out. "Oh Tokoyami you really just made a dangerous enemy." Monama smiled as he walked away.

Tokoyami and Kendo both spent the rest of the afternoon finishing up the dorm. "Thank you, Daku Ai for helping me." Kendo kissed his beak. "You're welcome, Romansu" He nuzzled his beak against her cheek. It hit both of them that they need to find a way to get around the other student so they can hang out together. Especially, afterschool. SO they devised a plan. After they get out of class, they both go into their designated dorms and do any school work or studying until around 4 p.m. They text each other to meet up for training. After about an hour of training, they hangout until it gets dark. They worked very hard to make this plan work.

"Okay you think this plan will work?" Kendo asked. She was skeptical mainly because she knew about Monama's unpredictability. "I am sure it will work. If it doesn't well we won't have to be super secretive about us." Tokoyami for once was looking at the positives in a bad situation. "You're changing." Kendo pointed out. He just smiled and nodded his head.

 **Time Skip 2 months later**

The plan worked very effectively for the first two months. It worked out pretty well, now this didn't mean they didn't have any close calls. One afternoon they were hanging out and Bakugo and Kirishima was walking towards them. They didn't see them, so they climbed a nearby tree and hid there for a few minutes. Another time, they both were training on pinning maneuvers. Kendo pinned Tokoyami in a very questionable position. She was on top of him with his arms pinned to the ground. He struggled to get out but her enlarged hands prevented him from getting out. She kissed his beak and Hagakure and Ashido both walked in on them in this position. There were blank stares all around the 4 of them. "Were training." Kendo quickly said. They both believed it pretty quickly.

Their only issue was Monama popping out of nowhere. Other than that, they just continued to grow closer and closer as a couple and as a team. On their two month anniversary, they both got each other a gift. The process of Kendo's gift was a bit more risky than Tokoyami's. She went to Yayarozu to ask a favor. "Hey Yayarozu?" "Hey Kendo how are you doing?" "I'm doing well, I need a favor though." "What do you need?" "Well first, what is the strongest metal you can think of?" "Well the top three that comes to my head are Tungsten, Titanium, and Chromium." "Well can you make me a Kunai with Chromium and Titanium as an alloy?" "Sure." And with that she created a strong kunai. "Thank you so much." "Yeah what did you need it for?" Yayarozu asked. Normally, Kendo would be looking for an excuse to tell her but, she preplanned a response. "I want to train and use these to fight." With that Kendo left without another word.

Tokoyami on the other hand, he was trying to figure out what to get her. He went to a jeweler and found a jade necklace. It reminded him of Kendo's teal eyes. So he bought it. It cost 22782.60 yen. (Which is 200 dollars in USD). He paid an extra 500 yen to have her nickname etched into the necklace.

They met in the forest where they normally trained. They dressed casually because they both decided not to train today. Tokoyami was holding a black box in his hand and Kendo was holding a green box in her hand. They both exchanged gift and thank each other. Kendo was almost brought to tears when she saw the necklace with her nickname on it. She jumped on Tokoyami and kissed his beak repeatedly and showing him so much gratitude for the amazing gift. She got off of Tokoyami after a few minutes so he can see his gift. He opened to see a black kunai with his nickname etched into the handle of it. He hugged her and thanked her for the amazing gift. They spent the rest of the day in each other's embrace and using each other's gift. Unknowingly, Tokoyami was going to be using his gift sooner than expected.

 **I may actually post a third chapter today because I am feeling amazing today. So look forward to it.**


	7. The Duos

**Like I said I am posting a third chapter today because I am in such a good mood.**

Today was a regular morning as the student got up and went into their designated class. However, they were redirected into the auditorium for a special lesson. The students poured into the auditorium and took their seats. Tokoyami found and sat next to Kendo as they prepare for their lesson.

Aizawa and Vlad King both announced that there was going to be a two day joint training day. Since the first one went pretty smoothly they were doing two more. A duo fight and a solo fight. "So what are the rules for the solo and the duo fights." "Okay the solo fights will be tomorrow. But the solo matches will be determined by what we see today. The duo matches are going to be a team vs team match like the first joint training except a student from 1A and 1B will work together to face another 1A and 1B student. As for the teams, they have already been designated either randomly or by similarity. So look for your name and your partner to see who you will be working with and against."

Aizawa pointed at the screen behind him and everyone looked to the screen to find their names. There were some interesting match ups like Bakugo and Shiozaki vs Midoriya and Tsuburaba. Kendo found her matchup. She was paired with Yayarozu and had to fight TestuTestu and Kirishima. Tokoyami's match up was a bit more dangerous. He was paired up with Kuroiro. The color of his face drained when he saw who he was fighting. He was fighting Mineta which wasn't a big deal but his partner was Monama.

Kendo's face nearly drained of color seeing Tokoyami's opponent. She knew she had to inform him of something Monama has pick up on. She leaned over and whispered. "Listen Monama also picked up knife skills so he doesn't have to rely on other people's quirk." Kendo winked at him and wished him luck.

The students were escorted to locker rooms to change into their hero costumes since they are permitted to use their gear and materials to fight. After they changed, Tokoyami noticed Kendo was wearing his necklace. He smiled in satisfaction before looking for Kuroiro. The fighting grounds which wasn't nothing more than a giant slab of concrete on the ground. This is to prevent any environmental advantages. "Okay students our first match will be Kendo and Yayarozu vs TestuTestu and Kirishima." Vlad King shouted. The two teams walked on to the arena on opposite sides. "To win you need to either knock out the opponent, make them go out of bounds, become incapacitate, unable to move, or make them give up. Now fight!" Vlad King shouted.

TestuTestu and Kirishima both rushed at the two girls. They both split up but Yayarozu gave a staff to Kendo to help her fight off either one of them. Kirishima went after Kendo and missed a punch but Kendo manage to get a good shot in his face. He didn't waver his continued his assault punching randomly with minimal hits connecting to Kendo. Yayarozu was handling TestuTestu a lot better since she can create shields harder that steel. It was a matter of time before TestuTestu's quirk gave out. Hi quirk broke and Yayarozu seized advantage of it by creating flashbangs blinding him. She created a chain and wrapped it around his waist and swung him out of bounds. "TestuTestu is out!" Aizawa shouted. "Aw man I thought I would win." TestuTestu walked over to the rest of the students looking pretty dejected. "It's alright man, you are fighting the smartest girl in U.A. so it isn't all that bad." Kaminari tried to cheer him up. It worked and he felt better. Kendo was still on the ropes trying to fight off Kirishima. She took a massive hit in the stomach and went down. She was still conscious so she was still in the match. Kirishima was starting to slow down because he didn't want to hurt Kendo but one thing about a situation like this is you don't your guard down. She leg swept him and he fell back. She used her big hands and punched him out of the arena. "Kirishima is out of the match the winner is Kendo and Yayarozu!" Vlad King shouted. "Aw man I shouldn't have let my guard down." Kirishima got up.

"Of course my lovely would win." Monama shouted. Kendo rolled her eyes. Tokoyami knew he was going to give a hard time to Monama. "Kuroiro, he can take my quirk. It won't work him anyway. My quirk is sentient." He informed. "Well, he is handy with a knife so that is an issue for me." Kuroiro said. "Don't worry this shouldn't cause that much problem because I have a plan." Tokoyami told Kuroiro his plan. Kuroiro applaud his Class 1A counterpart for his well thought plan.

The matches continued which was of interest. Midoriya didn't break any bones, Bakugo lost to him and had a broken arm, which Recovery Girl healed relatively quickly. The rest of the matches were dull until the last match. "Final match, Kuroiro and Tokoyami vs Mineta and Monama!" The two teams both were on the other side of the arena. Monama was staring down Tokoyami heavily. "Why is he staring at you?" Kuroiro asked. "I'm not sure but we may come across a few complications with this fight." Tokoyami replied. "Fight!" Vlad King shouted.

Tokoyami took of his cloak and Kuroiro hopped right into it. He called Dark Shadow to attack Mineta and get him out. However, it wasn't that simple. Monama took Mineta's quirk and started throwing his sticky balls along with Mineta. This didn't affect Dark Shadow (due to his shadow abilities) or Kuroiro (since he was in the cloak.) but Tokoyami had to me more light on his feet. He is lucky to have trained with Kendo on mobility. Tokoyami threw the cloak at Monama. Dark Shadow attacked Mineta and pushed him back. Kuroiro was supposed to punch Monama effectively handicapping him for Dark Shadow to get him and Mineta out. Monama saw through this plan and threw the cloak at Mineta and Kuroiro punched Mineta and fell out the arena with Mineta. "Mineta and Kuroiro are out!" "Aw man I can't believe I got knocked out so soon." Mineta wined like a baby. "Everyone thought you were going to get knocked out pretty quickly." Kuroiro retorted a bit salty at his early elimination. "What no one thought that!" Mineta shouted. There were murmurs coming from the students in agreement with Kuroiro. But that statement was short lived as the fight went back to Monama and Tokoyami. "He better win this" Kuroiro thought. "You know, I have been itching to fight you for a while. You are making Kendo slip further and further away from me. And I am not taking that laying down." Monama stood proudly. He pulled out his hand knife. He played with it for a quick second. "Listen, I don't have a romantic interest with Kendo I am just friends with her." Tokoyami grabbed the kunai he bought. He kept his other one in his belt. "That is the issue, your friendship is taking her away from me, but don't worry this knife is going to skin your feathers alive." With that statement Monama charged and started swinging his knife at Tokoyami. Tokoyami used his kunai to block the swinging. All anyone was seeing was sparks flying from the two blades clashing. "I hope he will be alright, I don't want him to lose." Kendo thought. Yayarozu saw the look on Kendo's face. "Don't worry Tokoyami will pull through and win. He is very skilled." Yayarozu smiled. Tokoyami had the upper hand over Monama with his experience with the blade. He started going on the offensive and started swinging with a more planned out approach. He kept clashing with Monama's blade. Eventually, Monama did manage to trip up Tokoyami and pin him to the ground. He twisted his kunai out of his hand and held the knife to his neck. "Come on bird boy, just give up and say Class 1B is better." Monama thought he had Tokoyami on the roped but Tokoyami grabbed his second kunai, punched Monama in the face. Monama got up holding his face in pain. Tokoyami kicked him to the ground repeated the process that Monama did except he had Dark Shadow hold down his arms. He grabbed his hair and held his kunai to Monama's neck. "Now what was that about me giving up?" Tokoyami teased a bit. He wasn't cocky type but he knew he won. Yayarozu noticed that particular kunai looked like the one she made for Kendo. This raised her suspicion about the two. Monama growled a bit before say 3 words. "I give up" Monama gave Tokoyami a dirty glare as they both looked at each other. Tokoyami got up from him and retracted Dark Shadow.

He offered his hand to help him up. Monama slapped his hand away and spit in his general direction. "You made a big mistake Tokoyami." Monama walked out of the arena and left to go into the dorms. Some of the students including Kendo walked up to see if Tokoyami was okay. "Are you okay?" Shoji asked. "Yes I am fine." Tokoyami assured.

This fight was troublesome in the eyes of Vlad King and Aizawa. "These fights were a bit interesting as we got to see a lot of emotion and people's true colors." Aizawa advised. "I think I have an idea on how to make these fights tomorrow more interesting." Vlad King shared his idea. Aizawa agreed with his idea.

Class was almost over when they announced the next day solo pairs. Monama came back looking a bit better than he was when he left. "Glad you could come back Monama." Vlad King scolded him. "I apologize I lost my composure to some scum I fought." Monama stared at Tokoyami after he made that statement. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence coming from the students. "Anyway, we decided to put a twist on the solo matches. There are times when you can't use your quirk and this is one of those times. I am deactivating you all's quirks during your solo fights. Look at the chart we set up to see who you are fighting." Aizawa announced.

The students found their match Tokoyami didn't bother to go he just asked Kendo to look for him. He was pretty upset after his fight but much more concern about Monama. After a few seconds, there was a large laugh coming from the chart. This caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked over to see Monama laughing. No one was sure why he was laughing. He then walked over to Tokoyami and shouted. "Can't wait for our rematch fight tomorrow!"

 **That's right Monama gets a chance to redeem himself after suffering a humiliating defeat by Dark Ai. How will this fight turn out? Wait until tomorrow to find out.**


	8. Final Rematch

**I have a good time writing this story. I don't honestly know why I do, I guess I am writing a lot better and this is just pretty fun for me.**

Tokoyami stood there in complete shock. "I have to fight him again, without Dark Shadow." Tokoyami couldn't move an inch for a few seconds. Kendo snapped him out of it. "Dark AI?" Kendo shook him. "Oh yeah I apologize Romansu. I was just thinking." Tokoyami said. "We need to talk about this later." Kendo walked away.

Many of the students were a bit concerned for the fight, seeing that Monama has it out for Tokoyami. It still will be an interesting fight to see. Tokoyami was very concerned for his own safety. He only won because his quirk helped him. What could he possibly do without it?

He walked out of the school to his dorm to sit and think about his upcoming match tomorrow. He met up with Kendo who was sitting down on the ground in a sad manner. He walked over and sat down with her. "Are you okay?" "Not really." Kendo replied. "What might the problem be?" "I'm worried about Monama, he is going crazy and he may try to hurt you. I don't want to lose you." Kendo started to cry a little bit. Tokoyami changed in to his human face. HE grabbed Kendo's waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm not going to lose to him. I can promise you that." Tokoyami put his forehead on hers. "What if you get hurt fighting him?" "Don't worry I have a plan. Which in fact means I need to go somewhere to get it." Tokoyami smiled as he kissed her. She wiped her tears and attempted to smile. Tokoyami wasn't satisfied but it was as much as he could get at that moment.

 **Time Skip to Anticipated Fight**

There was a lot of amazing fights today. Mineta was able to defeat Sero which surprised everyone who was watching. Bakugo no doubt defeated Yayarozu in his fight. (Remember there is no quirk usage). As the day progressed the fights were getting more and more interesting. But the fight everyone was itching to see was the final one. Tokoyami vs Monama rematch.

"Okay final match, Tokoyami vs Monama!" Vlad King announced. Tokoyami nervously walked up to the arena. "I hope this plan works." Tokoyami said to Dark Shadow. "Don't worry, it is full proof." Dark Shadow assured. "I am leaving that as a last resort" Tokoyami affirmatively told the quirk. "Understandable" Dark Shadow agreed with his master. Which isn't a very common thing.

As the two rivals stand apart from each other, Monama was toying with his knife with a satanic smile. "Are you ready bird boy?" Monama toyed with the avian male. "I am ready." Tokoyami removed his cloak to free his arms knowing he can't use his quirk. "Oh you're defiantly ready to lose." Monama put the knife in a fighting position. Tokoyami pulled out his Romansu Kunai (What he named the kunai Kendo gave him) to get ready for the fight.

"Fight!" Aizawa shouted.

Both students charged at each other. Like the last match, sparks were flying all over the arena. Monama was more prepared for Tokoyami's tactics as he started to push him backwards looking for a ring out. Monama attempted to sweep his leg but Tokoyami moved forward and took a jab at him. Monama slid back to avoid the blade. Monama jumped and kicked Tokoyami in his beak. Tokoyami fell to the ground holding his beak. Monama jumped at the opportunity to pin him. Tokoyami rolled away and got himself back up before Monama got the jump on him. He swung at Monama and got a cut on his cheek. Monama was bleeding from his right cheek. This didn't deter Monama's motivation to defeat Tokoyami, it just fuel it. He ran up to Tokoyami and started cutting any which way to try and catch him off guard. Tokoyami was able to block and dodge all his attempts to get a single cut on him. His moves were too predictable. Monama was starting to realize this and noticed he was leaving his body wide open for an attack. So with a swift movement of his body he cut deep into Tokoyami's chest. He didn't shout or anything just stood there in a complete still state. He fell over clenching his chest coughing before going silent.

Absolutely everyone was in shock to see Monama do such a thing. He literally just seriously injured Tokoyami. Kendo eyes started to water at the sight of seeing her boyfriend's unmoving body on the ground. "You see that! This is what Class 1B can do to people like you!" Monama shouted at the corpse. Tokoyami was unmoving. Everyone started seeing blood coming from his chest. Monama put away his smile and stared at him. "This is what happens when you get in my way." Monama turned around and started walking away.

The students watching was baffled on how he could do something so dangerous and not care. Bakugo was the most shocked out of all of them. "Monama! What the hell is wrong with you?" Shoji shouted. Everyone looked back to see Shoji shedding tears for his friend. "You friend was a pimple that needed to be popped like the rest of you class 1A scums" Monama smiled. Monama's ego just went up a massive amount. "You see what happens when you mess with me!" Monama shouted in a villainous way. He started parading around Tokoyami's body as if he was sacrificing him. Aizawa and Vlad King couldn't move at all. Aizawa was moved by the apparent death of his student. Vlad King was extremely angry at Monama for disrespecting him and the rest of the students. Monama leaned to Tokoyami's face to start mocking him. He kept making bird squawking sounds at him.

*PUNCH*

Monama was on the ground holding his cheek and on the verge of tears. "Who the hell was that?" Monama got up to see Tokoyami standing up like nothing happened. "How the hell are you alive?" Monama was in complete shock. The students were surprised. Kendo tears cleared up very quickly as she saw him standing.

Tokoyami started removing his shirt to show how he avoided death. "You see I knew you were aiming to kill me. So I took a precaution to make sure you thought I died. I used a bullet proof vest from Hastume and asked for a pouch attached to the front and back. I filled them up with fake blood to give the impression that I lost." Tokoyami explained. He removed his shirt to provide the evidence. The pouch was leaking the fake blood. "You ruined my shirt." Tokoyami held his shirt and threw it.

Monama was livid at his strategy. He was infuriated that he thought he was better than him. "You're not better than me!" Monama rushed to attack Tokoyami and yet again Tokoyami was able to dodge his attacks easily.

Monama and Tokoyami's blades were in contact and were letting off a shower of sparks. They were face to face. "You will not defeat me. We both are skilled in the art of the blades. You're not strong enough to beat me." Monama laughed. "That's what you think." Tokoyami said before his face started glowing. Monama was a bit confused on what was happening. Kendo was completely aware what was going on. "Is he really going to do this?" Kendo thought. She always liked looking at his human face but in a fighting scenario it seems a bit odd. Everyone was staring in awe with what they were seeing. After a few seconds, his human face was on display for everyone to see.

Monama was confused for a second which Tokoyami took advantage of and forced his blade through Monama's. Monama's blade broke and clattered against the ground. Monama was surprised and went to grab the blade. He extended his arm out to grab it but Tokoyami manage to kick the broken blade outside of the arena and landed in front of the students plunged into the ground. Monama was getting very agitated at the circumstances he was in. "So what's up with the human face? Tired of being a bird?" Monama attempted to sound confident but he sounded a bit nervous about this. "That is none of your concern Monama, I would be more concern about the fight." Tokoyami replied charging at Monama.

Monama isn't very good with close combat so it didn't take Tokoyami long before he got knocked out of the arena. "Monama is out, winner is Tokoyami!" Vlad King shouted. Tokoyami went back to his shirt and cloak and put them back on. The blood seeped through the cloak. All the students were still in shock to see this battle conclude. Kendo tried to contain her happiness at Tokoyami's victory. She was extremely happy to see her boyfriend not dead by her stalkerish suitor. Although, there was a nagging feeling about that moment seeing him on the ground. It still didn't sit with her right. She shook it off hoping it was a passing feeling.

As Tokoyami walked of the stage, people were bombarding him with questions about his strategy and his new human appearance. He didn't want to be bothered by the questions but he knew there was no other way around this. He spent 5 minutes answering questions about the strategy he used to defeat Monama. The girls of the 2 classes moved on to his more attractive appearance. Most if not all the girls thought he was hot, he was taller, he was bulkier, and if you look closely at his teeth he has 2 fangs on his teeth. His hair was down, His skin was smooth and soft. He didn't like showing his human face since it tends to be a female magnet and he didn't like drawing so much attention to himself at once. After everyone's questions were answered he turned back on his quirk and continued on with his day.

Monama got up and grabbed his blade chunk. He just walked away quietly instead of being his boastful extroverted self. "I am going to defeat and destroy you Fumikage Tokoyami. You just wait." No sinister smiled no form of evil in his voice. His voice sounded dead, emotionless, absent.

Everyone presumably was going to have a normal evening but that couldn't be farther from the truth for our protagonist pair.

 **So sorry I couldn't post all weekend I got super busy and I didn't have time to write anything.**


	9. The Slumber

**Back to writing again. After this chapter it is going to be more of a filler kind of chapters. Just a FYI for all of you.**

It was nearing 9 o' clock at night after the eventful day. Kendo tends to go to bed around 9 so she was preparing for bed. Tokoyami doesn't go to bed until around 1 or 2 in the morning. So he tends to read anything he can get at the library. Dark Shadow does anything he can do whether it is use the laptop or watch something. He sometimes reads but he had a short attention span with things that bore him.

Kendo is a quick sleeper. Once she gets in bed she can fall asleep pretty fast. She hopped into bed and fell into nice sleep. She had a dream she and Tokoyami were walking down a sidewalk in a nearby park. They were talking about anything they could. Laughs were exchanged, smiles were shown, and love was expressed. The dream turned into a nightmare very quickly. Monama reared his ugly head and hopped to attack Tokoyami and slashed him through his chest in the same fashion as in their fight. She screamed and grabbed his lifeless body. His eyes were pure black his body was decaying into black feathers in her hands.

She woke up hyperventilating heavily. She was crying in her sleep and she was scared. She looked on her alarm clock to see it was 9:45. She was only asleep for 45 minutes. She tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. She was too scared to go back to sleep. She wanted to know if Tokoyami was okay. She needed him right now. She knew his sleeping habits so she texted him.

 **Private Messages**

 **IK: Hey Daku Ai**

 **FT: Good evening, Romansu. I would think you were asleep.**

 **IK: I had a nightmare.**

 **FT: What about?**

 **IK: Remember when you fought Monama earlier today?**

 **FT: Yes.**

 **IK: Well I had a dream he killed you permanently.**

 **FT: Are you okay?**

 **IK: Not really, I am scared to go back to bed. I wanted to make sure you were okay.**

 **FT: Does your dorm have a large window?**

 **IK: I mean it is a very decent size. Probably enough for a person. Why do you ask?**

 **FT: I am coming to your dorm.**

 **IK: Oh that isn't necessary**

 **FT: I want to make sure you are fine and can sleep. I would be a bad boyfriend if I let you suffer for something I did.**

 **IK: You sure?**

 **FT: I am positive. I will be there in about 2 minutes.**

 **IK: Okay see you when you get here.**

Tokoyami got up and put on his shoes. He opened his window and climbed out of it. HE closed it leaving a small opening to let himself back in. He took his room key as a precaution. He turned off his quirk to prevent something bad happening. He ran over and shot Kendo a text.

 **FT: I am at your classes dorms. Which one is yours?**

 **IK: I will have my head sticking out to you can see me.**

 **FT: Okay I see you**

With that Tokoyami saw Kendo. Kendo threw down a rope to help him get up. He grabbed on to the rope. Kendo then used her quirk to pull him up faster. It worked too well and she lunged him to around the 3rd floor. He was a bit terrified but Kendo caught Tokoyami before any damage was brought upon her bird boy.

He climbed into the room. "Welcome to my room Daku Ai." "Thank you for having me." Tokoyami bowed a bit to show his respects. Kendo giggled at his formality and manners. Also noticing that he had his human face on. "So you used your human face to get here." "Yes I did. I know how much you like my face" Kendo kissed her boyfriend's lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds. "So are you doing okay?" Tokoyami asked. "I am doing better now that you here." Kendo smiled faded a bit but was still there. "Well I want to make sure you can sleep. Anything I ca do to make sure you can sleep?" Tokoyami asked. Kendo had an immediate thought on what he could do. "Can you sleep with me?" Kendo tried her hardest not to blush. Tokoyami was tomato red which is very visible with his human face. He remembered he had his human face and turned back on his bird form.

"Um I am honored that you would offer such a vulgar solution but we are teenagers." "No not like that!" This made this harder and more awkward. "I mean like just sleep together like in the cave." Kendo explained. Tokoyami mentally slapped himself for being a complete dimwit. "I am so sorry!" Tokoyami apologized. "Its fine, I'm not ready for a step like that anyways, may later down the road." Kendo teased. "She can't make this relationship easy for you." Dark Shadow commented. "Well I will graciously help you with your sleeping problems." Tokoyami said. Kendo smiled happily. She didn't think she would be doing something like this again with him.

Tokoyami goes to remove his shirt. "Oh I didn't think you like sleeping without your clothes." Kendo blushed. "No I just sleep without a shirt." Tokoyami assured. Kendo got into the bed and pated the bed to let him know to climb in. He climbed into the bed. She noticed a scar on his shoulder and the memories from that night came into her mind. She just stared at it. "I see you noticed my scar." Tokoyami pointed. "Yeah I still feel bad about putting you in that situation." Kendo looked down. Tokoyami grabbed Kendo and brought her closed to him. "Don't worry about it, it was either my shoulder or your head. I would rather take my shoulder before they can get to you." Tokoyami tried to comfort her. It worked a bit.

She snuggled up to his chest and got comfortable with him. She hopped up a bit in surprise. Tokoyami was worries about something. "Um is everything okay?" Tokoyami asked. "Yeah, you just gained a lot of muscle in your bird form." Kendo felt his body to notice that he has been building his body up. "Yeah, I decided my bird form needs to much stronger." Tokoyami exhaled in relief. "But this brings up a question. If Aizawa-sensei erased everyone's quirk during the fights, how did you manage to keep your bird form?" Kendo asked with intrigue. "I don't know" Tokoyami didn't even think about that.

"Maybe it isn't a part of my quirk it just linked itself to it." Tokoyami tried to make a rational reasoning. Neither of them knew what to think about this. They just left it alone. Kendo snuggled back up into Tokoyami's chest and relaxed. Tokoyami actually fell asleep with Kendo. It was very peaceful slumber for the both of them.

 **Like I said the next few chapters are going to be more light-hearted stuff like dates and things of that nature. Late upload I know but it is still uploaded.**


	10. The Hickory Dickory Dock

**Like I said in the last chapter theses are going to be very fun and light-hearted. Hope you enjoy. I write my chapters to certain songs. I used Whiskey by Maroon 5 ft. Asap Rocky. I do this to all my chapters. So I'll also post the song I used to write the coming chapters. This chapter is a bit vulgar no sex or anything like that but there are seductive actions performed in this chapter. Remember this is rated T.**

It has been 6 months since the two started their unorthodox relationship. Monama wasn't bothering them anymore, in fact since the fight he just been silent. This was a bit scary but the classes enjoyed the silence from the extroverted classmate.

Anyway, Kendo and Tokoyami were becoming more open about their friendship without making it seem like their dating. They hanged out in more open areas even changed where they hung out. They most were in the Hero Alliance dorms since Kendo has more friends in Class 1A than 1B. Eventually people started to notice the two somewhat polar opposites being around each other. Nobody would have thought they were dating since they are both were kind of polar opposites.

As for their relationship, it just kept growing. They both learned a lot more about each other. From secrets each other had to what schools and cities they were originally from. They never used their nicknames in public places. They even came up with a name for Tokoyami's human form. Since it makes him stronger they call it "Tori no Ningen" which translate to Bird Human. Tokoyami didn't like the name initially but Kendo insisted and he couldn't tell her no. He eventually grew to the name as he started using it more. They actually manage to train his body to be able to handle his human form as much as he wants to now. The recoil time is very low around 5 to 6 minutes. Tokoyami also helped Kendo with her quirk. He can't help her fly like he can but he manage to teach her how to use her hands to glide around. So she can land safely in situations where she is fighting in high altitudes. They continued to train and spend time with each other with the passing months. Kendo and Tokoyami both developed a bit of commands for Kendo to use when he wants affection from Tokoyami. It wasn't kinky or anything for arousal purposes. It was just an innocent thing for Kendo to get affection from Tokoyami. Kissu means kiss and Hoyo means hug.

They both were in Tokoyami's dorm just watching Kendo's favorite anime. (I'm making one up). It is called Animarutekuno. It is an anime about students with animal properties and powers. Tokoyami did enjoy the anime. "This anime is quite enjoyable." Tokoyami said. Kendo was in Tokoyami's blanket with him as they watched the show. "I know this is a great anime." Kendo said.

Just then a bit of a vulgar scene played with two of the characters giving each other hickies. They both were blushing seeing such a scratchy scene play out. "Um this is a very um interesting scene. Does this normally happen in this anime?" Tokoyami asked. "No this is the first time I have seen this in this anime." Kendo said. Tokoyami doesn't watch that many anime or videos with more scandalous content. Kendo noticed that he was blushing. Not anyone that was looking at him wouldn't be able to see his blush. However, she has been with him for a long time it was very easy for her to see it. Naturally she would have teased him by kissing his beak or cheek, but instead she got a very sinister idea.

"Hey Daku AI?" "Yes Romansu?" "I want to give you a hickey." Silence was the only thing you could hear from the room. Tokoyami have never thought he would have been giving such an offer. "What?" Tokoyami stuttered. "I mean I never given one and I never received one so I think I want to try it with you." Kendo looked up to her avian boyfriend for an answer. He couldn't think of a response for the question. Dark Shadow on the other hand could. "He would love to get one." Dark Shadow slide right back into his master's chest. "That damn shadow." Tokoyami thought. He couldn't deny that he was curious about what it was like to get a hickey. "So do you want to or does your quirk want you too?" Kendo asked. "Both…" Tokoyami hid his face in his hands. Kendo grabbed his hands and removed them from his face. "There is no reason to be embarrassed." Kendo kissed his forehead. Tokoyami felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have an understanding girlfriend like Kendo.

"Well, I guess we should start." Kendo reached for his choker. "Oh um allow me." Tokoyami reached to the back of his choker and unhooked it from the back of it. "I didn't know chokers had hooks on them. "Mines was made specially." Tokoyami explained. He took it off and showed his bare neck. "Should I remove my shirt?" Tokoyami asked. Kendo nodded gesturing him to do so. So he took off his shirt. His body was built very well over the course of his body building training. Kendo was impressed with the results from his training. She then proceeded to start.

She started kissing his cheek and started moving down little by little. She then got to his neck and started sucking on it. Tokoyami lightly moaned at the feeling. This felt amazing to Tokoyami. Kendo sucked his neck for about 30 seconds before she started kissing around his neck. After a few seconds, the mark grew on his neck.

Kendo was proud of being able to do that for the first time. Weird thing to be proud of but she was nonetheless. It was now Tokoyami's turn. "So how do I do this and where?" Tokoyami blushed a bit. Kendo had to think about that for a second. She would like it on her neck but it would be very obvious for everyone to see. She did want to push Tokoyami to break more out his shell. Tokoyami is open about his feelings just not so much in a physical way unless the mood made it to where it was like. Finally, after a few seconds of thinking she got where she wanted it.

"Can you do it right here?" Kendo pointed towards her chest. "Um sure." Tokoyami said. He let her lie down on her back. She removed her shirt to show a white laced bra. Tokoyami changed to his Tori no Ningen form. He started by kissing her lips. They virtually made out for 30 seconds before he started moving down. He made small kisses on her neck region. He caressed her body gently avoiding any inappropriate areas on her body. He then moved towards her chest. He tried to avoid her breast and tried his best not to look at her like that. Kendo giggled at her boyfriend. He eventually sucked on the top of one of her breast. Kendo was extremely surprised by the approach but loved it regardless. He tried not to suck to hard. He finished after about 45 seconds and the mark was a bit large.

Tokoyami looked in embarrassment at what he didn't. "I am sorry I just-" He was interrupted by a kiss from Kendo. "Don't worry about it just put back on your choker and lets continue the show." Kendo grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Tokoyami put back on his choker. They snuggled back up and continued the show.

 **Like I said a bit vulgar but I tried. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	11. Curing the Ill

**This chapter was inspired by TraditionalTwist's suggestion. Thanks again! The suggestion also gave me another idea for the next chapter. The song I was listening to for this chapter was Asian Kung Fu Generation After Dark –Karaoke.**

Kendo went to visit her mother for the weekend. Her siblings were out of town to visit their grandparents for the weekend. She left on Thursday afternoon informing the school she will be absent for Friday. She kissed Tokoyami good bye before venturing off to her mother's house.

The next day rolled around which proceeded like normal. Tokoyami texted Kendo to see how she was doing. Apparently she wasn't doing well.

 **Private Messages**

 **FT: Hello dearest, class was just dismissed how are you doing?**

 ***Response Five Minutes Later***

 **IK: Sorry for the late reply.**

 **FT: It is fine, how was your day?**

 **IK: Not good at the slightest.**

 **FT: What happened?**

 **IK: I and my mother both got sick.**

 **FT: Are you guys okay?**

 **IK: I guess.**

 **FT: I am coming over to help.**

 **IK: I don't want to bother you. You don't have to come.**

 **FT: No I am coming, I'll bring some medicine and soup.**

 **IK: Okay, Thank you! Just be warned you could get sick.**

 **FT: I honestly doubt it, I have a pretty strong immune system.**

 **IK: Okay we will see about that.**

 **FT: Inform your mother I will be there in about 35 minutes.**

 **IK: Okay.**

 **FT: Love you**

 **IK: Love you, don't die on the way here.**

 **FT: Do I ever?**

 **IK: Guess not.**

Kendo was moving sluggishly towards her mother room. She walked in to see her mother laying down watching Criminal Minds (Absolutely great show. I suggest that everyone should watch it). "Mom, Tokoyami is coming over to help take care of us. He is bringing us a few things to help us." Kendo informed. "You have a good boyfriend. You better be treating him kindly." She said. "Don't worry, he is in good hands." Kendo assured her mother. They both simultaneously coughed and sneezed. "Well I better go back into the living room." Kendo walked away closing the door behind her.

There was a knock on the door. Kendo got up pretty slowly and went to open the door. She saw her boyfriend with a plastic bag of supplies from a nearby pharmacy. "Welcome" Kendo coughed out. Tokoyami grabbed her side lightly and guided her back to the couch. "Thank you for coming. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Kendo apologized. "Trust me you weren't a bother. I came here because you and your mother needed a caregiver." Tokoyami sat the bag on the coffee table and rummaged through it.

"Okay I have cough medicine." Tokoyami broke the seal and poured a small cup of the sky blue medicine. Kendo was never a fan of liquid medicines. She back away into the couch when she saw the medicine. "Okay Kendo here is some medicine." Tokoyami held it out to her. She refuse to take it. She still had some of her childish tendencies. "You need to take it, you will feel better afterwards." Tokoyami tried to convince her to take the medicine. He refused to give up. So he went for a low blow trick to get her to take it. He swiftly moved his hands to her sides and tickled her. "HAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" Kendo begged. She hated being tickled more than anything. It was the best and worst feeling ever. It hurts her sides when she laughs for long periods of time. "Not until you take your medicine." Tokoyami increased the pressure of his tickling maneuver. After 2 minutes, she finally gave in. Tokoyami had a smirk on his face after beating her. "Trust me you will feel better." He handed her the medicine cup.

Tokoyami left for a quick second to give her mother some. Kendo hurried and snuck into the kitchen and poured out the content. She sat back down with the empty cup smiling at how smart her plan was.

Tokoyami was smarter than she expected. He walked back in to the living room to see Kendo with the empty cup. He didn't buy she actually drunk it. "Kendo you drunk the medicine." She nodded yes pretty aggressively. "Open your mouth." Tokoyami instructed. She did what he asked and opened her mouth. He smelled her breath and it didn't smell like medicine. "You didn't did you" Tokoyami sat with his arms folded. "Okay I didn't. I know it is going to taste disgusting." Kendo was moved to tears that she lied to her boyfriend. "Just take the medicine and you will feel much better." Tokoyami poured a cup and handed it to her. She put the cup to her lips and took a sip. She was shocked that she like the flavor. "But I thought?" Kendo was a bit confused. "I know your favorite fruit is blueberries. SO I got you a blueberry flavored medicine. I now you hate medicines with distasteful flavors." Tokoyami released his arms to grab the bag. She drunk the rest of the medicine and started to feel a little better.

Tokoyami headed into the kitchen and took out a few cans of Chicken noodle soup. Now most people would assume that he would hate foods related to birds. However, that was completely false. He enjoyed the taste of chicken. His mentor Hawks brought him a selection of foods from a KFC in the area. He started preparing the soup for his sick patients. Then he started thinking about what her mother said to him. "You have a great head on your shoulders and a big heart. Don't let anything ruin that. Take care of Kendo when I can't" He thought about that for some reason. He couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen relating to that quote. He set it to the back of his mind and continued on with the meal preparations.

After 10 minutes, he finished the food and gave each member of the residence a bowl. They loved the soup he prepared for them. It was nearing 8 p.m. "Thank you so much for taking care of us." Kendo mom was able to get up after Tokoyami's caregiving. "Yeah you are a great doctor." Kendo added. "Thank you for your gratitude. I really should head back to U.A. before Aizawa gets infuriated by my absence." Tokoyami picked up Kendo and put her in her bed. "Thank you so much, you are a great boyfriend." "Glad you think so. Good Night Romansu." Tokoyami nuzzled his beak on her cheek. She loved when he did that. She preferred the kisses more but she couldn't complain. He tucked her in to bed and closed the door.

He left the residence and locked the door with the spare key Kendo gave him in emergency cases. He placed it back into his pocket and hurried back to his dorm. "You did a good thing Tokoyami." Dark Shadow said. "Thank you, I hope they are feeling better in the morning." Tokoyami said back. "I am sure they will." Dark Shadow comforted a bit. It was nice to know that his quirk was on his side.

 **Hope it was a good chapter. I love writing these stories.**


	12. The Late Babysitter

**I am introducing Hawks in this chapter. Just a heads up. The song I listen to was Baton Road by Kana Boon**

Class 1A was in session. Aizawa was teaching a lesson on rescuing tactics. Each student was taking diligent notes on the lesson. Well except two students, Ashido and Kaminari. Instead, they both were trying to make each other laugh. They both made funny faces and tried to make the other one laugh. The fun was short lived when they both were caught by Aizawa.

"What might you two be doing?" Aizawa gave them a death glare. Both of their hairs raised. "I apologize Aizawa-sensei!" They both said simultaneously. Aizawa was never pleased when students don't pay attention and to him this was a pretty regular thing. "As punishment you both will be cleaning the common area for the duration of the weekend." Aizawa shouted. They both nodded their heads sadly. "Thanks a lot Kaminari!" Ashido whispered. "It wasn't my fault." Kaminari whispered back. They both were upset at each other.

The rest of the students laughed a little minus the more serious students. Bakugo smiled in satisfaction that someone else had to clean the common area. "Now you will know how I felt toaster and pinky." Bakugo laughed.

Tokoyami looked in a bit of disappointment of his classmates. "I don't want to think like this but is this really the next generation of heroes?" Tokoyami thought to himself. He continued to write his notes until an unexpected visitor came in.

"Hey everyone!" Hawks walked in. "Oh god what is he doing here?" Tokoyami sunk in his seat a bit hoping his mentor won't see him. "Hey Eraserhead, how's it going?" Hawks smiled. "It is going fine I guess, what are you doing here exactly?" Aizawa asked. "Oh yeah I need one of your students to do me a favor." Hawks said in a bit of a serious tone. "Which student would that be?" "My intern." Hawks pointed at Tokoyami.

The class turned to see the male looking trying to slightly hide his face. "I don't care as long as it doesn't disturb his learning." "Don't worry it will be fine." Hawks tried to assure. Aizawa didn't really buy what Hawks was saying. "Hey Tokoyami mind doing me a favor?" To Tokoyami this was a lot of possible things. But he had a pretty good idea what it was. "Depends on what it is." Tokoyami said. "You have to promise to do it no matter what it is. I'll pay you." Hawks tried to bribe the teen.

Tokoyami wasn't the one to be taken by bribes but his curiosity got the better of him. "I guess I will take you up on your offer." Tokoyami said. "Thanks a lot, you're ready for it?" Tokoyami nodded. The rest of the student stared at what the number 2 hero could possibly have a U.A. student do. "I need you to babysit again." Hawks shouted.

Blank stares everywhere. "Again?" Midoriya said in a questioning tone. "I babysit quite a bit on the weekends." Tokoyami explained. "But why do you need one now?" Tokoyami tuned to conversation back to Hawks. "I got hero stuff to do." "Yeah that's believable." Tokoyami said in a sarcastic tone. Just then the Bunny Hero walked in with an infant no more than 2 years old. "Here you go." Usagiyama handed Tokoyami the baby.

The baby had a dirty blonde hair color, his eyes looked pretty bland. He just stared around the room. "Oh my god so cute." Hagakure walked over to him. The baby tried to hide himself into Tokoyami's shirt. "What's wrong with him" The invisible girl asked. "He isn't comfortable with people." Hawks explained. "Strangely enough, Tokoyami is the one of two people that he will be willing to be around besides us. He started to develop Tokoyami's personality a bit" Hawks chuckled a bit.

"Well here is the stuff you're going to need. Thanks again Tokoyami for babysitting." Usagiyama thanked the student. "Well we better hurry up we have some stuff to do." Hawks grabbed her hand want walked her out the door. "So you babysit?" Kirishima said. "Yeah, he isn't that hard to take care of." The students started to circle around the child. "What is his name?" Uraraka asked. "Riko Usagiyama" The baby looked up to Tokoyami in attention.

The baby held out his hands in a grabbing motion. Tokoyami knew what he wanted. As painful as it was, it was for the babies' sake. He plucked a feather out of his hair and handed it to the infant. The infant sat down on his desk and started playing with the feather. Most of the students awed at the child. "Okay enough, back to your seats. Tokoyami try not to make the child cry." Aizawa continued his lesson.

Tokoyami knows what sets the child off and had Dark Shadow play with the child. Most babies and small children laugh when they are playing but this baby had a pretty bored face the entire time. Almost uninterested. Just like a certain bird we all know.

Class ended with all the students leaving the classroom. He picked up the child and started walking out of class with the bag of materials for the child.

Many people stared at him while he was walking down the hallway. He could hear whispers coming from the students around him. "Is that his child?" "Who did he get pregnant?" "Why is there a baby on campus?" Those were the more common one he heard. He stopped by Class 1B and saw Kendo walk by. "Kendo!" He shouted slightly. She turned around to see Tokoyami holding the young boy. She got excited and ran over to it. "Hey Riko." Kendo held out her hand. The baby looked up and saw her. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

The three headed back to the Hero Alliance dorms to take care of the child. Bakugo and Kirishima were the only ones in the common area. "Oh hey bird boy, taking care of that child I presume" Bakugo smiled. Tokoyami just nodded and Kendo followed him. "Those two have something going on." Bakugo squinted at them. He felt something up with the two but didn't care enough to pursue the two. They sat in a couch near one of the televisions. Tokoyami grabbed a bottle and went into the kitchen leaving Riko in Kendo's care.

The girls walked into the common area and saw Kendo with the child. They decided to swarm Kendo to get a better look at the child. "Hey Kendo! Hey Riko!" Yayarozu greeted. Riko being the introvert he is buried his head in Kendo's shirt hoping they would leave. This upset Yayarozu a bit. The rest of the girls sat down and started talking about Riko and Kendo's relationship. "Yeah me and Tokoyami take care of him quite a few times a month. Mainly on the weekends." Kendo smiled. She tickled the bottom of his chin but he grabbed her finger and pushed it away a bit. She smiles and laughs a bit awkwardly. "Yeah he takes a lot after Tokoyami." They girls inquired about some stories about the times they babysat.

"One time Tokoyami was watching him and they both fell asleep for about 2 hours. Hawks woke both of them up by spraying them with water." Kendo laughed. So did the rest of the girls. "You seem to have a lot of fun with him." Yayarozu said. Bakugo was listening in to the conversation at this point. "I guess, he is a bit of a loner so it is hard to get to know him." Kendo lied. The baby immediately looked up and gave her the 'I know you are lying face'.

Tokoyami walked back in with a warm bottle of milk. "That took a little while to make." Tsuyu looked in the bird's direction. "He has specially made milk that needs to be prepared in a specific way. Tokoyami sat down and Kendo handed Riko over to him. He started feeding the baby the milk. It took him a minute for the baby to drink it. "Cute and hot wrapped in one." Asui thought. Asui started to develop feelings for the avian male. When the baby finished Tokoyami burped him and he was out like a light.

"You know how to take care of children pretty well." Yayarozu smiled. "I guess I've been doing this for a little while." Tokoyami put the baby on his lap and let him sleep. Hawks walked in to see Tokoyami with his sleeping boy. "Hey thanks Tokoyami! It's hard for us to get him to sleep. Anyway here is the money I owe you." Hawks handed him 22700 yen in cash. "Oh that isn't necessary." "No I insist I feel that you deserve this." Before Tokoyami could get another word out he shoved the money in his hands and left with the baby bag. The baby opened his and stopped his dad.

"Oh what's that Riko you want to say bye to Tokoyami?" The baby nodded. He brought him back to Tokoyami and Riko stared at him and then he smiled and laughed. Hawks was in complete shock. "Oh man wait until your mom hears about this." Hawks ran out the building with the baby in his hands and flew away.

"What was that about?" Asui asked. "Riko never smiles." Tokoyami was smiling a little. Not enough for anyone to notice. Well besides Kendo. Tokoyami went back to his room to just relax. Kendo went back to her dorm to chill out after the whole baby epidemic. Asui on the other hand, she went to her room thinking about her recent feelings about Tokoyami. "How do I ask him out?"

 **Yep now Asui is competing for Tokoyami's love and attention. Not sure how Kendo will take the recent competition to how Tokoyami will react. Not sure if there will be a second chapter today.**


	13. Parents Day

**I am done with the filler based chapters and going back to continuing the plot of the story. Just an FYI. I was listening to Mob Ties by Drake.**

Today was a special day for the Class 1A students. It was parent day. Yep they have those in U.A. Well it was more of a request from the parents.

See the parents still wanted to see their child but the U.A. staff refused to let parents or unauthorized personal on the campus. So they dedicated today for parents of all the U.A. students to come to see their child's performance. There were two people not exactly comfortable with the idea.

"What if they say something?" Dark Shadow asked. "They won't" Tokoyami attempted to assure his quirk. Tokoyami and Kendo were both pretty nervous about both their mothers showing up knowing they can be chatterboxes. Tokoyami tried to look on the bright side of things. It has been 9 months since they started dating and frankly Tokoyami have started having thoughts about sharing that the two have been dating.

The reason why he was considering doing that was frustrating to not get caught or hiding his feelings. Kendo changed him as a person. He enjoys sharing his feelings with his girlfriend and sometimes have a hard time not sharing them in public places. He wants to feel free to express his attraction to the Big Fist Hero. He never addressed his concerns with Kendo worried about her response.

Tokoyami was getting dressed for the parent day when Kendo texted him.

 **Private Messages**

 **IK: Hey Tokoyami?**

 **FT: You used my real name? I thought you were concerned about people finding out about us.**

 **IK: I have been thinking about it and I just want to stop hiding it.**

 **FT: How come?**

 **IK: I want to express my feeling towards you in public instead of keeping it under wraps.**

 **FT: Interesting, truth be told I have been considering talking to you about this topic.**

 **IK: Really?**

 **FT: Yes, I feel the same way about this. I want to embrace my love to you. Plus our mothers are going to say something about us anyway.**

 **IK: Well when we should do it?**

 **FT: Probably tonight when everyone is together. Because the hero student parents are going to be in a separate area from the rest of the students.**

 **IK: Okay Daku Ai I love you**

 **FT: I love you to dearest. 3**

 **IK: YOU USED AN EMOJI!**

 **FT: Change of base.**

 **IK: Nice to know we are growing as a couple.**

 **FT: I concur.**

It was settled then. They will express their feelings to each other at the banquet tonight.

All the parents started pouring in looking for their child/student. Many were happy to see each other like Ashido and her quite large family. "I guess they like reproducing." Dark Shadow joked. Tokoyami ignored his quirks arrogance. He finally found his mother talking with Bakugo's mother. She saw Tokoyami and used her quirk to pull him in. Her quirk is hair stretch. She can stretch her hair long ranges and her hair has incredible strength. She can stretch it about 150 meters. She trains with it from time to time to increase the distance her hair can go.

"Here is my son!" She shouted. Many of the parents looked behind to see the mother and son pair. Some people speculated the legitimacy of the mother. "Is that really your son?" Mitsuki asked. "Why yes he is. I know we don't look alike he looks a lot more like his dad." She said. Tokoyami doesn't like talking about his dad. It was a touchy subject. Bakugo just stared in speculation but just went with it. "There is a lot to this bird." He thought.

Class 1B's parents came in. Monama actually went back to normal about a few months ago. The reason he claims is that he needed to rebuild his confidence. As much as Kendo wanted to believe that she couldn't. Monama isn't that type of person to need a confidence rebuild. Nevertheless, he was back to his old antics. Meaning that he was back harassing Kendo to date him.

Kendo saw her mother come in and immediately went to her side to avoid the obsessive blonde. "Hello Itsuka how are you sweetie?" Rika asked her daughter. "Great mom." "So where is your boyfriend? I still need to properly thank him." Kendo hushed her down to avoid anyone hearing her. "He is with his mom so you can met him at the banquet tonight." Kendo said quickly. Rika figured out what was going on pretty quickly and decided to roll with it.

During the day everyone enjoyed their parents company. There were laughs and embarrassment everywhere. Tokoyami was dealt a pretty good hand in the events of today. Sure she told his classmates some stuff he would prefer to keep secret but he didn't care too much he already more nervous about him and Kendo's relationship revelation. He found out that Shoji's whole family wears mask like him, Midoriya had a single mother like him, and Aoyama's family embrace Dark Romantic novels.(Right up his alley.)

It was banquet time. The hero courses parents poured into the cafeteria and started to get their food. Things were going pretty well until Class 1B showed up. Monama who easily spotted Tokoyami because of his unique appearance decided now was a good time to confront him.

"Hey Bird Boy!" Monama shouted. Tokoyami knowing the voice decided to ignore it as his mother advises. "Don't ignore me!" Monama started walking towards him until Kendo grabbed his shoulder. "Don't leave him alone he did nothing to you." Kendo said. At this point, the entire population of the cafeteria was looking at the two. Tokoyami's attention moved to the duo. "I'll stop when he gives me a rematch." Monama shouted. "Of course he wants one." Dark Shadow says. Dark Shadow crept out his master's body in a fighting position. "Dark Shadow retreat." Tokoyami told his quirk. Monama smiled and pulled out his trust pocket knife. "I'm ready for you!"

This got the crowd of people excited to see how far the two students have come. The teachers were going to intervene and stop this from escalating any further. However, seeing the parents look at the two students in excitement the teachers decided to turn a blind eye on this. It would be interesting to see who will win this fight.

Tokoyami wanted to keep his composure and not fight him. He got up and walked over until he was about a few meters away. "Listen Monama why do you hate me so much?" Tokoyami asked. The answer was almost immediate. "You defeated me twice and you are the only one keeping me away from Kendo!" Monama put his blade into a fighting position. "Listen…Kendo won't be yours. You are impulsive, obsessive, and arrogant to understand how you are appearing right now. I can't understand how unself-aware you are being right now." Tokoyami gave his declaration. Monama was getting more and more steamed to inject his blade into his skull. "She also won't love you for another reason." Kendo knew what he was going to say. She backed up into the crowd to hopefully avoid any confrontation. "What is it so I can fix it? I want to be the one to be with her!" Monama pleaded a little. Tokoyami took a long pause. He was a bit nervous to say this in front of a lot of people but he got over his nerves and spoke. "Because she is my girlfriend…."

Dead silence everywhere. No one spoke not a single word. Not the teachers, not the parents, not even the students. Monama had to process what he said before it made any sense. All the times they hung out, been together, studied, even been in the vicinity of each other. They were together. He was beyond enraged. He couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was worse than anger it was pure hatred for the bird.

Monama didn't waste any time attacking the Jet Black Hero. Tokoyami knew his fighting style and started maneuvering around where he won't take a cut from his polished blade. Tokoyami never forgets him kunai and clashed it with his opponent's blade. More sparks flew as the crowd watched in awe. It was incredible what U.A. taught these students. Monama started getting more and more impatient to destroy this creature that stole his beloved.

"How long... HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WITH HER!?" Monama shouted as he attacked. Tokoyami put a little distance by sliding a bit backwards. As he knew he didn't have to say anything he felt he deserved to know the truth. "9 months." Tokoyami mumbled a bit. This took the crowd by surprise that the couple was together for so long. This surprised the students even more. "Those two have been hiding this from us for so long!" Hagakure thought. Many of the students had similar thoughts. Bakugo frankly already figured that out 2 months ago he just never had complete confirmation that he was right.

Monama was about to strike until a black portal came on the side of them. Two chains came out and wrapped itself around the two combatants. "What the hell is this?" Monama questioned. All the Class 1A students and teachers recognized that portal anywhere. A person in a black cloak came out giggling and cackling as he walked towards the two. He took off his hoodie to reveal who he was.

 **Tomura Shigaraki**


	14. The Chained Choice

**Tomura came out to portal with two students in his grasp. But what does he want with the both of them? Also as of today I am not going to attempt to post two chapters a day I am getting more and busier and I have other things to take care of so I can't keep posting this much content all the time. Just an FYI. I was listening to Deep by Big Sean ft. Lil Wayne**

Shigaraki moved the chains to have the two boys a certain distance. The boys were pulled apart from their initial stances. Shigaraki smiled at the two and turned around to the rest of the population looking in horror. He began to speak.

"Hello teachers, parents, and students. My name is Tomura Shigaraki in case you weren't aware. I am the second head of the League of Villains." Shigaraki announced. Aizawa and the rest of the pro heroes came out and stood ready to fight. "Now now no need to fight. I can't fight all of you. I would be an impossible battle for me. What I want is one of these two." Shigaraki pointed at his two captives. "What do you want them for?" Aizawa asked. "Think of this as a fun game." Shigaraki snapped his fingers and Kurogiri came out with a timer and walked back into his portal.

"Great! Here are the rules and both of us are going to win something. You have 2 minutes to decide which one you want. Monama the loud mouth or Tokoyami the dark bird? The other one comes with us." Shigaraki started to set up the timer. The parents were in shock at the proposal. "Listen we aren't going to negotiate with you." Aizawa proudly announced. "Oh no, well you can try to cut off both of them but that will cause them to explode both of them will die. Once one of the chains are cut that deactivates the micro explosions inside the chain's chemical structure. If both are cut it reactivates unless we deactivate it." Shigaraki smiled and started the timer. "2 minutes."

The teachers and students started debating what they should do. "What do we do?" Midnight asked. "Well we can't have both of them so we need to pick one." Vlad Kind said. "Which one is more valuable?" Midnight said. "They both are either way we are taking a heavy blow." Aizawa stopped the conversation. "This decision isn't for us. It is up to the students to choose." Aizawa handed the decision to the students.

The students started talking about it and for the most part unanimously decided to keep Tokoyami since his quirk can pose as a problem in complete darkness. They still had about a minute to decide. Most of them like Shiozaki and Iida were against picking a student to keep and throw away one. The timer went off. No one had an answer.

"Well no one picked. I am not going to be a spoiled sport and take both of them. I am going to let the two of them decide." He threw a knife in their general direction. Monama kicked the knife away and grabbed his own. He attempted to cut through the chain to get out but his knife wasn't strong enough. Tokoyami's kunai however was.

This was Tokoyami's choice now. He decides the fate of the two of them. No he was deciding the fate of everyone here. He evaluated and he pulled the kunai out. "Monama is a loud mouth, can copy quirks, hates me, and is a complete arrogant fool." Tokoyami thought. It didn't take long for him to make the decision.

"Monama." Tokoyami looked at him. "What do you want?!" He spat. "I've made a decision. I think you know who is going in." Tokoyami grabbed the knife. "Whatever, do it." "I just want you to know. I want you to be careful and don't hurt yourself over what happened tonight. You have just as much potential to be a hero as anyone here. I hope I made myself clear." Tokoyami said in a somber tone. "I understand you bird bitch just cut it." Monama closed his eyes.

*Ching*

Monama fell to the ground. Everyone was surprised to see what just transpired. "A true hero worries about others before himself or herself." Tokoyami said.

He cut Monama's chain. "Kendo I am sorry we have to depart on such short notice. I will be back I promise. As he said that the chained pulled him back into the black abyss. He could only hear one voice and one statement.

" **Daku Ai No!"**

As he went through he tried to say it loud enough for her. "I love you Romansu." He was completely in the portal. He was gone. He picked the person who hates him the most over himself.

"Wow I thought we were going to get copycat. Well I am more than satisfied with the results. See ya later heroes. On and Kendo." Shigaraki walked over to her. She backed up a bit nervously. "Relax I am not going to hurt you. No one is. I'll make sure you get to see your boyfriend again. Not sure how it will go but it will be interesting." Shigaraki walked into the portal and it closed.

Kendo was letting tears run down her face. She can't believe she lost her love. To a villain. Why did he have to do this? A voice echoed through her head.

" **A true hero worries about others before himself or herself."**


	15. The Bird Code

**The song I was listening to was First of the Month by Royce Da 5'9'' ft. T-Pain and Chavis Chandler. Also this will follow Kendo's point of view for a little while.**

Kendo was sobbing quietly as she received comfort from her peers and some of the parents. This was absolutely detrimental for U.A. They lost one of their top students with an uncontrollable quirk. The teachers had to evacuate the parents from the campus because there was a leak of information about the two. They couldn't have known they would get the two without planning this.

The girls of Class 1A invited Kendo to a sleepover to hopefully help her out. She accepted the invitation only because she needed someone to vent out her feelings. She packed her stuff and went to Yayarozu's room.

She knocked on the door for it to be immediately opened and was greeted with a hug from Yayarozu. "I'm sorry you lost him." Yayarozu whispered. Kendo let down a tear and thanked her for her concern. She walked in and sat down putting a bit of distance from the rest of the girls. "Hey Kendo everything will be okay. Tokoyami is a strong person and he will be able to find his way out." Asui attempted to comfort Kendo but she was holding back a bit of rage that Kendo didn't tell them about her and Tokoyami. She knew this was not the place or time for that. "Thanks I know but we don't know what is happening to him." Kendo started to feel worse about herself.

She allowed Tokoyami to give himself up. She could have thought of a plan to get him out but she couldn't. She doubted her abilities to be a substantial hero. The rest of the girls shifted over to her position and did a group hug to help her feel better.

*Ping*

The girls jumped a bit when they heard the chime. No one knew where it came from. "Whose phone was that?" Ashido looked at hers and it wasn't her. Each one looked at their phone and one of them shriek in excitement. "It Tokoyami!" Kendo shouted.

It took a minute for everyone to process what she said. "Wait you have Tokoyami's phone number?" Asui asked. "Yeah, let's see what the message says."

 **Private Message**

 **FT: HELP!**

 **IK: What happening?**

 **FT: Ping….Tokyo….5 Miles…..Weak sig…..Nomu…..power….escape….Shadow…..Shoji….tray….**

 **IK: I don't know what you're saying it is breaking up you message.**

 **FT: Damn…Aizawa…code….can't….arm….kunai…love….HELP!**

 **IK: What's happening to you?**

 **FT: …Sign….**

 **IK: Keep talking we need as much information about where you are.**

 **FT: Message….up….can't….outskirts….Tokyo….forest….bye…..you**

 **IK: Keep talking to us.**

That was the last message that Tokoyami sent. This was a very bad situation for all of them. The girls called the other students from Class 1A and 1B to their common area. They said they have information about Tokoyami and his possible whereabouts.

The students and the teachers poured into the common area and took a respective seat. The girls asked Yayarozu to make a white board with markers. Like always she made one with great speed. Yayarozu has been training on making her creations come out faster. Anyway back to the story.

"Okay I got a message from Tokoyami." Kendo announced. The students got a bit excited and a bit shocked. "Go on." Aizawa nodded. "Okay his message was broken up and this is what we got." Ashido said and wrote the messages that Tokoyami sent. "So what we have to do it piece what he is saying together and figure out where he is. We gave Hastume Kendo's phone to see if she can retrieve the rest of the messages." Ashido finished.

Monama was looking at the words and figured some of them out pretty quickly. "Well first, he is saying he is on the outskirts of Tokyo approximately 5 miles outside of Tokyo." Monama said calmly. "You're helping us?" Hagakure asked. "Don't get me wrong I still don't like him, but I own him one for saving me. So I am willing to help just to get my rematch." Monama smiled a bit. It was slightly for the wrong reasons but they needed the most help they can get.

"Okay so we know his location which is the most important thing on the agenda." Kendo wrote down his location. "Okay it looks like he is saying there is a weak signal which makes sense since they are in a forest." Yayarozu wrote that on the board. "Okay what about Shoji? He is saying that like it is important." Kaminari pointed out. Some of the students turned to Shoji to get an answer. "I don't know why I am significant in that instance." Shoji shrugged. Todoroki stared at him a bit with a skeptical look before turning his attention back to the board.

"So what about the Nomu?" Midoriya said. "Yeah he said something about power to?" Bakugo inputted. There was a bit of mumbling before someone asked something that scared everyone a bit. "What is they are trying to turn him into a Nomu?" Todoroki said with a bland tone. This raised some hairs and some of the students got scared that Tokoyami could be turned into one of those beast. "He can't be turned into one." A voice said. No one knew who it was. "Sorry to intrude but I want in on this case." The students turned around to see Hawks walking in. There were some shocked faces but they graciously let him join.

"Why are you so interested in helping us?" Aizawa asked. "2 reasons. One I have lots of experience when it comes to the League of Villains and 2 Tokoyami is my intern and I like the bird kid." Hawks explained. "So why can't he be turned into one?" Aizawa asked. "Because of his quirk. It is sentient and Nomu don't have the processing power to handle something like that." Hawks walked up to the board and saw they figured out. "Okay I think I know what is going on." Hawks turned around to tell them something.

"The League of Villains have been performing experiment when it comes to Nomu. It could be one of two things. They could either be trying to transfer the power of a Nomu into Tokoyami and see what happens or make Tokoyami and Dark Shadow fight a Nomu to see how much power they have." Hawks wrote the two possibilities on the board. "Why would they want to transfer power into Tokoyami?" Uraraka asked. This was a question on most of the student's minds. "Think about it, If they can put another quirk into a person without any bad side effects they can add it to themselves making them nearly unstoppable." Hawks answered. "I would go with them making Tokoyami fight Nomu." Kuroiro pointed out. "Why is that?" Hawks asked. "If they give Tokoyami another quirk that is power based like muscle expansion or something like that he can just escape and warn us." Kuroiro explained his thought process. "Makes sense but even if he escapes they know how to perform quirk transfers from Nomu to human." Hawks sort of shut down Kuroiro's theory but he still wrote it on there in the event he is right.

So they collected that Tokoyami was in in a forest on the outskirts of Tokyo. Approximately 5 miles away with the chance that he is either fighting Nomu or being given power from a Nomu. There were a few things that didn't make sense though.

"Okay so we have lots of information about what could happen and where he is but there is another issue. Why is Shoji so relevant and why does he mention his kunai?" Vlad King spoke up. At this point, no one was going to know unless they follow up on the lead. "We won't know unless we go see him." Hawks started running towards the door but Aizawa used his bandages to grab him before he left.

"We can't run in there blindly we need a plan." Aizawa reeled him back in. AS much as he wanted to leave, he knew Aizawa was right. "Okay well what's the plan?" Hawks asked. "Well we need to cover lots of ground because he is 5 miles out of Tokyo so it cuts down where to look. Suddenly Kaminari blurted out something. "Hey wait I think I know what the sign means!" Kaminari said excitedly. "Well what is it weird hair." Bakugo antagonized. No one was ready for what Kaminari was about to say. "Well what if there is a sign in the 5 mile radius. He is telling us to look there. Also if he put his kunai there we know where to look." Many of the students looked at him crazy. "What did you say?" Jiro looked at him. "I just explained what we could look for?" Kaminari explained. "You said something smart." Bakugo was in complete shock. "If he was more like this I would defiantly date him." Jiro thought.

So now the plan was set. They look around the 5 mile radius and try to find anything that could lead them to Tokoyami. More importantly if you see any signs call the rest of the group. Now that was set there was one more big issue. Who was going?

"Do we really want to take some of the students with us?" Vlad King asked. "Either we take them or some of them are going to sneak on with us. Your choice" Aizawa shrugged. "Well we need to take a small team I guess so maybe 10 students. 5 from your class and 5 from mine." Vlad King asked. Aizawa agreed to the terms and they started picking out the students. Shiozaki offered her services but was dismissed since her quirk would be pretty useless in the dark. Vlad Kind did take Kuroiro since he would be a good stealthy person.

 **Vlad King: Kuroiro**

Aizawa picked Todoroki since his quirk was pretty powerful and can get them out of a lot of situations. Also in the event that Tokoyami's quirk was going haywire he can calm him down.

 **Aizawa: Todoroki**

Vlad King picked Kendo for a few reasons. One she wanted to get her boyfriend back so it would be a nice thing for her to help. Also she was a smart person so her intelligence would be very useful.

 **Vlad King: Kendo**

Aizawa: Picked Midoriya since he was a very useful person but he was a bit skeptical since he could be a liability but he had faith in his ability to use his quirk.

 **Aizawa: Midoriya**

Vlad King picked up Monama since he was going to try to go anyway so it was pretty pointless.

 **Vlad King: Monama**

Aizawa took Kirishima since his quirk would be able to handle lots of damage in the event of a fight.

 **Aizawa: Kirishima**

Vlad King took Tsuburaba since his quirk can be used to retrieve people and stop attacks from hurting them

 **Vlad King: Tsuburaba**

Aizawa picked his last two very quickly he picked Yayarozu and Iida. Yayarozu for her quirk and intelligence and Iida for his speed which can be useful to get reinforcements.

 **Aizawa: Iida and Yayarozu**

Vlad King picked out his last two TestuTestu and Tsunotori because they can both be powerhouses.

 **Vlad King: TestuTestu and Tsunotori**

The students were picked and they were ready to go. Aizawa ordered them to get their hero costumes on and prepare to leave since they need to leave ASAP. It was going to be a day trip so it will be dark when they get there. They students were ready to retrieve the avian bird.

 **I didn't realize that I picked the Bakugo retrieval team I just picked up who I thought would be the most useful in this instance. I was considering Bakugo but I remembered Midoriya was on the team so no. I was going to put on mushroom girl instead of Tsuburaba but she could be a friendly fire type of person so that was out of the question. The mission will start next chapter so hope you all enjoy the story so far.**


	16. Rescue Mission

The students were already loaded up into the bus awaiting their arrival to the Japanese capital city. It has been a long day and some of the students were sort of tired. Many of them were sleeping only Kendo and Yayarozu were awake. So Yayarozu thought it would be a good time to learn about their relationship.

"So Kendo, How did you two start dating anyways?" Yayarozu asked. Kendo turned and started blushing a bit. She deserved to know the truth. They have been lying to almost everyone for 9 months. "I guess I do own you an explanation." So Kendo explained everything about how they started down to the way she felt to their first kiss. It was a bit embarrassing talking about something like this to another person. But this was Yayarozu she could trust her. "So that is how we happened." Kendo averted her eyes trying not to look at Yayarozu. "That sounds like a love movie right there." Yayarozu was a bit jealous. Not of her and Tokoyami but of how they started.

"Okay we are here!" Aizawa announced. Many of the students sluggishly got up and started leaving the bus. "Okay where exactly are we?" TestuTestu asked. "We are around the area that Tokoyami sent. We asked some locals around this area are there any form of signs and one of them said there is one surrounded by a bunch of bushes with rose thorns on it. They guided us here." Aizawa pointed towards the sign.

Midoriya walked over and started looking around. He was about to touch one of the thorns but TestuTestu and Kirishima both stopped him. "Dude let us handle this." Kirishima moved Midoriya and they both dug through the bush. They looked for about 2 minutes until TestuTestu found something. "Hey guys I found something!" TestuTestu pulled it out and it was a kunai with a piece of cloth wrapped around it. They saw a bit of text on it and Vlad King grabbed it.

"What does it say?" Todoroki asked. "Okay it says…"

 **Hello, if anyone is reading this please let U.A. know that the League of Villains have me**

 **I am writing this to tell you what is happening to me or is going to happen. They are researching quirk transfers and they plan on giving me a second quirk. I am not sure why they are being this considerate but they are treating me like I am one of them. I'm not sure if they are trying indoctrinate me or confuse me but I am not in any physical danger as far as I know. I manage to write this by using a bit of blood and Dark Shadow. If you are a member of Class 1A or know me to some degree their base is around the area. One of the trees on the left of the sign has a panel on it. Do not attempt to open it. Nomu will pour out and attack on sight. Use the one on the right. It leads to an underground passageway. Hopefully you all are doing okay just don't touch the left one.**

 **-Hoyo and Kissu Fumikage**

Vlad King finished the note. "Well that is amazing we just have to open the one on the right." Kirishima walked over to the lone tree on the right. "This is suspiciously convenient." Kuroiro pointed out. "What do you mean?" Kirishima stopped. "I mean how was he able to use his quirk in the dark on top of the fact having enough time to write this note very neatly as well?" Kuroiro said. "You think it is a trap?" Monama asked. "I would think so also there is only one tree there enough to cause damage. I suggest we open the left one." Kuroiro suggested.

Now there was a split decision should they listen to the note and open the right one or ignore it and open the left one. They started arguing about it. "Don't do either." A voice said.

All arguing stopped as they all looked around. "Where did that come from?" Hawks asked in a general direction. Soon a masked silhouette came out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Aizawa got in a fighting position as the rest of the students did. "Don't worry I am not an enemy. But I am not your friend either. I'm just here to inform you about some information." He just stood there. "Well what is it?" Iida asked.

"Well your friend the bird one, he got his new quirk and the experiment went beautifully. His quirk is extremely powerful. With his initial quirk he is unstoppable. Hehe… Anyway he manage to escape but he is running around in this forest somewhere. I can't find him and I assume you can't either. So this forest is filled with villains looking for him. They may find him but they won't have any luck capturing him. He is pretty banged up because the procedure requires the patient to be near death so I am just trying to look for blood. Anyway good luck with your search. He has a slightly altered appearance. He has a slash over one of his eyes and his eye color on that same eye is different to say the least. If you want a general idea of where he is he is in the west part of the forest. Bye" Just like that he was gone. Just poofed right in front of everyone.

They can't worry about that now. They have to find him. So despite better judgement they decided to split up the students each one of them go their separate ways. They are required to stay as stealth as possible. Monama has to stay with Kuroiro because he needs a quirk to hide himself and they brought Kirishima with them as muscle. As for the rest of the student and pro heroes they split up.

They looked and have ran across villains searching for Tokoyami but they are coming up short. Everyone was almost on the verge of giving up. They regrouped in a more secluded part of the woods. "Any luck?" Hawks asked. Everyone shook their heads no. They started becoming desperate and called for him. "Hello?" Kendo immediately snapped and turned around. Everyone did and they saw a single small white pupil glowing in the middle of the numerous trees. "Who is there?" The voice asked again. "Are you with the League of Villains?" Everyone immediately knew who it was and called to him.

He walked slowly but suspiciously towards them until he was visible in the moonlight. There were gasp everywhere. Tokoyami had a bloody scar running down his face blood dripping from all his wounds and even blood splattered presumably from other people. Tokoyami smiled before collapsing on the ground. "Where is Shoji?" Tokoyami asked. "He is back at U.A. why you ask?" Kendo asked "I needed him to take care of my mother. I couldn't ask Kendo to do it. More importantly where is Hagakure?" Tokoyami asked in an angry tone. "Still at U.A. why?" Hawks asked his protégé.

" **She betrayed us."** The last words before Tokoyami was passed out from exhaustion.

Nobody could believe what they just heard come out his mouth. But nobody had time to process what happened. They hurried back the bus and grabbed the kunai on the ground and sped off as fast as they could.

Aizawa called Midnight and asked her to not let any students off campus especially Hagakure. When she asked why she was met with the traitor conspiracy and she immediately went to look for Hagakure.

They found a suitable hospital and let them take care of Tokoyami.

 ***Time skip 8 in the morning***

Tokoyami was walking out of the hospital looking as good as ever. Well minus the eye and scar it was still there. "Daku Ai!" Kendo ran over to give Tokoyami a big hug and Tokoyami returned the affection. "I missed you Romansu." After a whole love scene unfolded in front of everyone. They went back to U.A.

On the bus, some of Tokoyami peers asked about what happened. "So what happened to you?" Yayarozu asked. "Yeah you are a bit more quiet than usual. It worries me?" Todoroki inputs. "Well long story short they nearly kill me and then they give me a new quirk from some Nomu. The quirk I received was a calculated one. They gave me one that will strengthen Dark Shadow but that was a foolish mistake. I broke out and escaped I am glad you all found me." Tokoyami retold part of the horrors he experienced.

Aizawa spoke up and asked about something. "What about your eye?" He pointed at it. "They accidentally gouged it out or so they claimed. They had someone one with a quirk that can recover body parts after they are removed. But they look a bit abnormal. That is also where the scar came from." Tokoyami was scratching his wrist a bit. No one noticed but he was doing it.

"So what is the quirk you got?" Kirishima asked. "I would rather demonstrate it than explain." "Then show us!" Kirishima was getting more and more excited. "This isn't exactly the best idea to use it while we are trying to drive." Tokoyami said. "It would be more ideal to use it in a more open area." Midoriya was beyond amazed that a person could receive two quirks. This was very contradictory considering that Midoriya was given his quirk. Also Monama was somewhat a living example.

For the rest of the trip, many of the students asked how does the two's relationship work. "So how did you two share your first kiss?" Tsunotori asked. "Well I went in for it." Kendo explained. Tokoyami was scratching his wrist which eventually caught the attention of Hawks. "Hey bro, why are you scratching your wrist like that?" Hawks asked. Sooner Tsuburaba noticed and asked the same thing. "This is where they injected me. It itches from time to time." Tokoyami partially lied. Everyone believed it except Hawks and Kendo. It was easy to spot when he lies.

They arrive to U.A. to be greeted by both Class 1A and 1B. As Tokoyami stepped out the entire crowd went silent seeing his new altered appearance. A black eye with a white pupil. The rest of the students were puzzled by his new look. They decided not to mention it since it could be something directly linked to some bad memories.

"So shownus your new quirk!" Kirishima asked.

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed.**


	17. Quirk Reveal(Announcement)

**Okay back to continue the story of Tokoyami's new quirk addition. Hope you all like the concept I will add a description of the quirks abilities at the end of the chapter just for clarification. This will be a very short chapter. As I am putting this story on hold to figure out more of the plot and finish my other stories.**

"So what is your new quirk?" Kirishima came out the bus very excited to see it. Many of the students were puzzled by what Kirishima just said. "What do you mean new quirk?" Shoji asked. They had to explain what happened to Tokoyami while he was with the League of Villains.

"So you got a new quirk in addition to Dark Shadow?" Kaminari asked. Tokoyami nodded in agreement. "Well show us!" Kaminari showed the same enthusiasm as Kirishima previously shown. "Okay I will show it." Tokoyami raised his hand slightly.

The class watched in awe as Tokoyami was about to perform and demonstrate his new quirk. Everyone felt something poking at their leg and some of the students looked down and shouted in confusion. It was a chunk of metal with a black tint. "Whoa what is this?" Mineta touched the metal a bit.

"My new quirk is called Shadow Metal. I can create metal deposits from any shadow around me."

 **Like I said short chapter. To explain the quirk, Shadow Metal is an emitter quirk. Black metal can be grown out of any shadow. Very specifically shadows it can't be grown from black places. The only exception is when the moon is out in the night. The larger the shadow the more metal and the durability can be produced. If a shadow is grown from a large shadow and is shown in the sun the durability will not be affected. So for example if Tokoyami was fighting Bakugo and he grew some metal from his own shadow (which is entirely possible) once it reaches the sun it's durability will not be altered in anyway. Tokoyami can grow metal hands to be able to do things like grab things. Metal can be grown from a human's or animal's body as long as it has a seeable shadow. (So it wouldn't work on Kuroiro because I can't tell when he has a shadow on his body. Tokoyami can grow metal on his own body like TestuTestu but it won't be as strong unless a shadow in casted on him. When it comes to Dark Shadow growing metal it is entirely possible and his metal is very strong and durable since Dark Shadow is just as shadow. The reason why I made this quirk is because if Dark Shadow has an endless supply of darkness and can produce metal that can attack on will that would make Tokoyami virtually unstoppable. So if you have any questions about the new quirk please don't hesitate to ask me. Also I am planning on making a one chapter story about half of class 1A vs the other half and I would like some help thinking of who to pit against each other. So yeah once I finish my other stories I will come back to this one.**


	18. A Death Wish

**Hello this story has been rotting away on this website. So I decided to write a chapter on this. This is a bit of a time skip to Tokoyami and Kendo alone in his room talking. This is the same day though just to eliminate confusion. I also wrote this listening to Say I didn't by Vic Mensa.**

The pair decided to walk up to his room to sit and talk. Tokoyami was still a bit unnerved from his time with the League of Villains. He was also a bit nervous about something else.

They reached the door. "Here let me." Tokoyami trying to be gentleman like. He used his new quirk to open the door. Then the metal formed into a hand and open the door. Afterwards, disappeared back into his shadow. "Wow that is a very useful quirk." Kendo kissed her boyfriend.

He backed up a bit from the gesture which made Kendo upset. "Sit I would like to talk." Tokoyami said in a more deadpan voice.

This was releasing a lot of weird vibes with Kendo. "What did they do to him?" She thought as she sat down on his bed. He closed the door and walked towards his not so secret lover anymore. He laid his head on her shoulders.

"I want revenge." Tokoyami said with so much rage in his voice. "What?" Kendo never took Tokoyami as the vengeful type.

"I want to make the League of Villains burn in ashes along with their bodies." Tokoyami reinforced his statement. "I don't want to see that organization again." Tokoyami started crying from his only real eye. He removed himself from Kendo's shoulder and started wiping his tears away.

Kendo went and hugged him to make him feel better. "I can't even cry from my other eye. They permanently marked themselves on my body. The scars on my chest, the new quirk, and this eye it's all because of them. I-I didn't want this, to feel this kind of way about people. I disliked the League of Villains, but now I whole heartedly hate them. I went into the bathroom earlier and saw myself in the mirror. All I saw was a pawn in the League's grasp. They did this to me and they wanted me to escape. I killed for the first time in my entire life that same night. I think I am broken." Tokoyami was full on crying.

Kendo was beyond scared for his mental sanity. "Daku AI, you are not broken. You just have more of a reason to defeat the League of Villains once and for all." Kendo smiled at the determination.

"Romansu, I am happy that you think that, but that won't be enough for me." Tokoyami shut down her interpretation of the situation. Kendo was a bit shocked from that. "Like I said, I want them all dead at my feet burning in ashes. Defeating them won't do me any good. I just want them dead." Tokoyami stood firm with his statement.

"Fumikage, you can't kill villains." Kendo reasoned. "I know that, that is why I said I am broken. I just want to see them die. Dark Shadow agrees with me as well. They tortured the literal soul out of his body. He refuses to come out because he is scared of seeing them again. I keep telling him it is safe and he doesn't believe me at all. They ruined part of his life. It is going to take time to rebuild his confidence back to where it was. We both want them gone. I am willing to do anything to get them back." Tokoyami concluded.

Kendo couldn't believe this. This wasn't the person she fell in love with. This was a shattered part of him. This isn't who he really is. "Daku Ai, don't speak like that. We are going to work through this together. Just promise me, you won't do it." Kendo hugged his super tight awaiting his response.

She was met with a kiss on the lips. She fell back and they were making out slightly. Tokoyami released his lover after a few minutes. "I will try, I can guarantee anything yet." Tokoyami smiled with his vibrant human face.

" **This is the person I fell in love with."**

 **This is a quick chapter since I took me about 15 minutes to write. Sorry for leaving this story so inactive.**


	19. The Conclusion

**Time to conclude this story. It has been a long time and I decided now it should be over.**

Tokoyami and Kendo both have been spending more time around each other. Tokoyami has fully recovered mentally from his fiasco with the League of Villains. It was a slowly recovery, but with help from his girlfriend he made a speedy recovery.

Overall, a lot has changed at U.A. They merged the two classes together to make just one hero class with two teachers. Monama eventually apologized to Class 1A about his behavior and especially to Tokoyami. Everyone accepted it and all was well.

To sum it all up, Tokoyami and Kendo were hard to separate from each other. Soon after multiple people started dating. Midoriya and Uraraka, Kirishima and Ashido, even Bakugo started dating some girl from another country.

Anyways, the two were by the lake watching the moon and stars. "Romansu, I'm glad I took that arrow to the shoulder." He said. Kendo just giggled and replied "I'm glad too, not in that regard just you know it was nice not to have one lodged in my head." The both laughed at the distant memory that brought them together.

Nothing will break apart this relationship.


End file.
